


Friend Or Foe?

by Mighty_Helen, Rike_Morgen



Category: Aladdin - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mighty_Helen/pseuds/Mighty_Helen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rike_Morgen/pseuds/Rike_Morgen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU по отношению ко второму фильму. Джафар снова в Аграбе, и ради победы над одним своим старым врагом Аладдин вынужден просить другого о помощи.</p><p>Дисклеймер: Все права на данный текст принадлежат компании Дисней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Солнце медленно катилось по кромке горизонта, его знойный свет переливался тысячами золотых отблесков на песке пустыни. Ахмед со вздохом встряхнул поводья — упрямый верблюд останавливался на каждом шагу, лениво выискивая колючки в песке. Раздраженно поправив тюрбан, торговец еще раз с силой дернул поводья — верблюд, недовольно встряхнувшись, продолжил тыкаться носом в песок. Ахмед уже было открыл рот, чтобы выдать замысловатую тираду в адрес ленивой скотины, как вдруг верблюд, громко фыркнув, резко подался назад. Горшки, привязанные к горбу животного сзади, загрохотали в мешке. Неуклюже сползя вниз со спины верблюда, Ахмед вскричал:  
— Да что ты дергаешься, будто духа какого увидал! — стащив с головы окончательно помятый тюрбан, Ахмед заметил, как в песке тускло блеснуло что-то темное.  
С любопытством наклонившись, торговец поднял с земли пыльную, будто в черной саже, лампу. Недоумевая, где сосуд мог так загрязниться, Ахмед с силой поскреб потемневший металл.  
В следующий миг торговцу в лицо вылетело облако густого черного дыма. Испуганно вскрикнув, Ахмед выронил лампу. Протерев глаза рукавом, он увидел, как дым принимает очертания человеческой фигуры. Через пару мгновений перед ним стоял, надменно хмуря брови, высокий худощавый человек в богатых одеждах. Во всем его облике было нечто грозное, внушающее трепет. Ахмед невольно попятился, опуская голову:  
— О, пощади меня, дух, в мыслях моих не было посметь потревожить твой покой, — трясясь от страха, пролепетал Ахмед. — Я сделаю все, что пожелаешь, только отпусти меня с миром!  
Прищурившись, зловещий человек наклонился, презрительно смерив взглядом торговца. Ахмеду показалось, будто его хищное лицо вдруг оказалось в разы ближе и крупнее, и торговец вновь боязливо отпрянул. Небо потемнело и несколько ослепительных молний вонзились в песок позади Ахмеда.  
— Скажи, что желаешь моей свободы, и, быть может, я позволю тебе уйти отсюда живым, — прозвучал голос духа, будто раскат грома вслед сверкающим молниям.  
— Я-я ж-желаю, ч-ч-чтоб т-ты был своб-б-боден, — заикаясь, послушно произнес торговец.  
Лампа разлетелась в прах, и дух исчез; небеса тотчас разразились оглушительным раскатом грома, вокруг вспыхнули языки огня. Не выдержав, Ахмед с криком побежал прочь по пустыне от бушующего пламени, не оглядываясь назад.  
Спустя несколько минут тьма и огонь развеялись, будто мираж.  
— Дурак, — презрительно сказал Джафар, посмотрев на крошечную точку на горизонте, в которую превратился торговец. Одернув край плаща и кинув последний неприязненный взгляд на горстку пепла, что осталась от пленявшей его лампы, он вскочил на верблюда, оказавшегося на порядок невозмутимей своего трусливого хозяина. Сощурившись, Джафар смерил долгим взглядом туманные очертания города вдалеке — скоро Аграба вновь узреет величайшего из своих визирей.

Утром же того дня в солнечной блистающей Аграбе люди столпились у подножия великолепного дворца султана, ожидая, когда тот обратится к подданным со своей ежегодной речью.  
— Уже сегодня! Сегодня! Наконец-то! — радостно восклицал султан, сбегая из своих покоев вниз по лестнице и чуть ли не подпрыгивая на ходу.  
— В первый раз вижу, чтобы он так радовался предстоящей речи, — с улыбкой сказала Жасмин Аладдину и пожала плечами. — Что случилось, отец?  
— Сейчас узнаете, дети мои! — крикнул султан и, не сбавляя скорости, ринулся сквозь занавески сразу на балкон. Жасмин, Аладдин и их друзья последовали за правителем.  
— Мои верные подданные! — провозгласил султан, воздев руки к небу. Толпа ответила ему восхищенными криками.  
— Сегодня я хочу объявить вам о событии, которое вас несомненно порадует! Я отрекаюсь от трона Аграбы!  
Толпа замерла и наступила давящая тишина.  
— Что? — удивленно воскликнула Жасмин.  
Султан, не обращая внимания на всеобщее замешательство, продолжил как ни в чем ни бывало:  
— Трон наследует мой дорогой зять Аладдин и его жена, моя любимая дочь, принцесса Жасмин!  
Помешкав пару секунд и осмысляя сказанное, людская масса пришла в восторг. В воздух полетели шапки, чалмы, тюрбаны и прочие предметы. Едва перекрикивая ее голос, султан сообщил:  
— Коронация состоится через пару недель. По случаю торжества будут приглашены все! Спасибо за внимание! Пока!  
Сказав это, он с довольным видом покинул балкон.  
— Отец! — гневно крикнула Жасмин, как только за ней скрылись занавески. — Что все это значит?  
— Дорогая моя дочь, — сказал султан, — ты же все слышала. Я уже слишком стар, чтобы править Аграбой. Пришло время уступить место молодым. О, Аладдин, я верю в тебя и твою доблесть! Ты будешь править мудро и справедливо!  
— Благодарю, султан, — сказал Аладдин и поклонился.  
— Вот и отлично! Джин, где ты?  
Джин с громким хлопком возник из ниоткуда и с почтением спросил:  
— Что угодно?  
— Я отправляюсь на пенсию! Пожалуйста, перенеси меня на Багамы!  
— Будет сделано!  
Еще один хлопок, и султан исчез. — Вот это да! — воскликнула Жасмин.  
— Он сказал — коронация? — растерялся Аладдин, поправляя свой парадный тюрбан. Его не очень обрадовала эта новость. Нет, конечно, он знал, что когда-нибудь он должен будет наследовать трон, будучи мужем дочери султана, но это казалось чем-то, что случится не скоро... Очень не скоро. Уж точно не через пару недель!  
Он хотел спросить Жасмин, можно ли отложить коронацию, но тут кто-то сзади постучал по его плечу. Аладдин обернулся и увидел сухопарого старика в сопровождении еще нескольких сухопарых и не очень стариков.  
— О мой принц, — сказал тот, — господин посол от халифа Северной Пустыни ожидает твоего приема.  
— Эээ… Но я еще не султан! Я не могу принимать послов… И всякое такое.  
— В отсутствие правителя дела ведет его наследник, — невозмутимо ответил старик.  
— Хм, ладно. Извини... А ты кто?  
— Я — казначей, мой принц.  
— Казначей? — повторил Аладдин, устыдясь своей неосведомленности. — Ну, раз посол ждет… Не будем заставлять его ждать!  
Спустя полчаса Аладдин пожалел, что согласился принять этого посла и его свиту. Хмурый приземистый человек официального вида бесконечно вещал о поставках оружия и каких-то договорах. Аладдин скучающе закинул ногу на ногу и подпер подбородок ладонью.  
— … Таким образом, о великий принц Аграбы, мой государь весьма обеспокоен этой ситуацией. Будет ли Аграба продлять договор?  
Отвлекшись на чистку ногтей, Аладдин лишь спустя пару минут понял, что ему был задан вопрос и целый зал всяческих высокопоставленных лиц ожидает его ответа.  
Он беспомощно оглянулся вокруг в поисках подсказки. Стоявшая рядом Жасмин пожала плечами. Попугай Яго, умостившийся на спинке трона, ковырялся в своих перьях, не обращая ни на что внимания.  
— Не мог бы ты прийти через месяц, господин посол? — отважился наконец Аладдин. — Пока я не знаю, что ответить на эту просьбу.  
Посол злобно сдвинул брови.  
— Я вынужден настаивать на немедленном ответе. Ваш султан говорил мне то же самое уже почти год. Моему государю надоели эти басни!  
Аладдин зажмурился и подумал, что сражаться с очередным чудовищем было бы несравнимо легче.  
— Прошу прощения, господин посол, это все, что я могу сейчас сказать.  
Помедлив, тот легко поклонился и мрачно произнес:  
— Я передам своему государю твои слова, принц Аграбы.  
С этими словами посол и его многочисленная свита покинули зал. Аладдин вытер пот со лба:  
— Кажется, отделались!  
— Ну да, держи карман шире! — прокричал Яго, садясь к нему на плечо. — Ты их разозлил! Сказал бы просто “да” или “нет”!  
— Как я мог сказать такое? Ведь я понятия не имею, о чем говорил этот человек!  
— Я разочарована в тебе, Аладдин! Отец так на тебя рассчитывал! — гневно сказала Жасмин.  
— Ну извини, — тот развел руками, — я все-таки был рожден уличным мальчишкой, а не принцем.  
Жасмин вздохнула и покачала головой. В зал вошел слуга и сообщил:  
— Время для приема прошений от подданных, мой принц!  
— Нет! Никаких прошений! Скажи, что я сегодня никого не принимаю! — замахал руками Аладдин. Слуга с недоумением кивнул и скрылся за дверью. Аладдин горестно обхватил свою голову.  
— Неужели теперь из этого будет состоять моя жизнь? Приемы, прошения, выступления…  
— Документы! На подпись государю, срочно! — проверещал какой-то человечек, вбегая в помещение. Он обежал зал полукругом, осыпал Аладдина ворохом свитков и тут же скрылся.  
— Тьфу! — отплевываясь, Аладдин еле выбрался из-под кучи бумаг. — Ну все, с меня хватит! Где этот, как его… Казначей!  
Уже знакомый ему старик тут же возник перед троном будто из-под земли.  
— Я слушаю тебя, мой принц.  
— Кто занимается всеми делами в отсутствие султана, его наследника и их жен? Визирь, верно? Где наш визирь?  
Тот, помедлив мгновение и прикрыв глаза, ответил:  
— У нас нет визиря с тех пор, как исчез Джафар, мой принц. Султан так и не удосужился назначить кого-то другого.  
— Жасмин, ты слышала? — воскликнул Аладдин. — Все просто! Мы выберем нового визиря! Пусть он все решает.  
Принцесса все еще сердилась, но в конце концов согласилась с ним.  
Аладдин созвал всех придворных в зал приемов и сообщил:  
— Завтра утром будет выбран новый визирь! Будьте готовы! Этой чести удостоится лишь самый лучший из вас!  
Глубокомысленно покивав, придворные разошлись, и Аладдин с облегчением вздохнул, разлегшись поперек трона и стянув с головы парадный белоснежный тюрбан:  
— Фууух... Ну и денек.  
Жасмин недовольно нахмурилась, вперив руки в бока:  
— У отца такими деньками вся жизнь была полна раньше, а ты и один достойно пережить не можешь. Возьми себя в руки, Аладдин!  
Стушевавшись, Аладдин растерянно пожал плечами, неуклюже нахлобучив тюрбан обратно:  
— Хорошо, Жасмин, я постараюсь...  
— Да! Постарайся, пожалуйста! — всплеснув руками, растроенная принцесса развернулась и покинула зал.  
Превратившийся в синюю тучку над головой Аладдина джин пророкотал:  
— Ооо нееет, кажется, мы расстроили Жасмин!  
— Что мне делать, джин? — Аладдин вновь смял в руках несчастный тюрбан. — Я ведь даже не знаю, как выбирать этого визиря. Еще назначу кого-нибудь не того, и тогда Жасмин совсем на меня обидится...  
— Успокойся, Аладдин, выпей чайку, — джин превратился в чайный сервиз и протянул Аладдину чашку. Преобразившись в самого себя в очках и дурацком парике, он зачитал из толстой брошюры: — Процесс управления государством напряжен и может быть осложен постоянно возникающими стрессами, — джин выкинул брошюру за спину и похлопал Аладдина по плечу. — Все наладится, — протянул он.  
— Или нет, — кашлянул Яго. — Все-таки, как ни крути, а наш Аладдин не образец государственной мужественности.  
— Почему это я не образец мужественности? — вскинулся новоиспеченный султан. — Раз уж так, Яго, ты ведь ошивался вокруг Джафара — мог бы подсказать, что делать со всеми этими послами, прошениями и прочим!  
Смущенно захлопав крыльями, попугай произнес:  
— Ну, если быть до конца откровенным, то во всей своей неотразимой мудрости я пренебрегал тщательным наблюдением за такой рутинной ерундой.  
Сидевший у подножия трона Абу фыркнул.  
— Эх, все с тобой ясно, Яго, — разочарованно протянул Аладдин. — Ничего, надеюсь, завтра ситуация как-нибудь поправится.

Тем временем Жасмин задумчиво водила рукой по воде в бассейне в дворцовом саду, растроенно вздыхая. Верный тигр обеспокоенно ходил вокруг принцессы.  
— Ах, Раджа, — Жасмин взмахнула рукой, с грустью проследив, как капли воды засверкали в воздухе — даже красота природы не могла поднять ей сейчас настроение. — Ну почему Аладдин не может серьезно отнестись ко всему происходящему? Ведь отец не хотел бы, чтоб Аграба осталась совсем без присмотра...  
Согласно заурчав, Раджа положил голову на колени Жасмин, преданно взглянув ей в глаза. Принцесса почесала тигра за ушами и тяжко вздохнула.

На утро дворец гудел от возбужденных голосов — все обсуждали предстоящие выборы великого визиря.  
Ровно в полдень Аладдин решил открыть дворцовые двери для всех желающих посмотреть на того, кому достанется такая честь, быть может, даже выставить свою кандидатуру, да и просто поглазеть на нового султана.  
Разношерстная толпа стала потихоньку стекаться во дворец. Джин с важным видом следил за порядком:  
— Дамы и господа! Нет, не то... Товарищи! Нет-нет, это тоже не к месту... Братья и сестры! Пожалуй, нет... Поданные Аграбы! Добро пожаловать во дворец ваших славных правителей — храброго Аладдина и прекрасной Жасмин! — радостно прокричав это, джин изобразил наколдованные фанфары, скромно прибавив после импровизированное выступление полдюжины видов животных с танцовщицами.  
Впечатленная толпа медленно проследовала в тронный зал, где Аладдин уже занял свое почетное место вместе с принцессой. Он немного нервно одернул праздничное одеяние, которое, казалось, теперь было обречено стать его повседневным, и встал:  
— Кхе-кхе, — в зале тотчас повисла тишина. Сглотнув, Аладдин продолжил: — Что ж, как я уже сказал вчера, достойнейший из вас сегодня займет пост великого визиря Аграбы.  
Сзади подоспел джин с фанфарами:  
— Йааахуу! Да, ура!  
— Джин, пожалуйста, — шикнул Аладдин шепотом.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, извини, — сдулся тот.  
Замявшись, Аладдин продолжил:  
— Того, кто покажет свой талант лучше всех, я и выберу, — не зная, что еще добавить, Аладдин развел руками и, получив в награду сердитый взгляд Жасмин, плюхнулся обратно на трон.  
Один за другим выходили придворные и, расшаркиваясь, вещали что-то скучными голосами — Аладдин перестал разбирать что-либо из их слов уже на первой же минуте. С трудом сдерживая зевоту, он равнодушно смотрел сквозь череду сменявшихся друг за другом претендентов на высокий пост визиря.  
В голову вовремя закралась мысль, что выбор придется делать самостоятельно, и возможности доверить эту важную процедуру кому-нибудь еще у него нет. Встрепенувшись, Аладдин стал отчаянно вникать в происходящее.  
Оказалось, что он уже прослушал выступления всех, кто уже имел должности на службе во дворце, и настал черед тех, кому хотелось попытать счастья выбиться в визири из простого люда. Какой-то толстый курносый мужчина — видимо, авторитетный в городе лавочник — неловко заикаясь, рассыпался в комплиментах новому султану, настолько приторных, что у Аладдина непроизвольно свело зубы. Покончив со вступительной частью и, кажется, несколько смутившись недипломатично скривившегося лица Аладдина, купец заявил, что понимает торговые нужды Аграбы и испытывает чистый восторг при мысли, что сиятельный султан может удостоить его чести помогать государю с делами.  
Облегченно вздохнув, когда лавочник закончил свою речь, Аладдин краем глаза заметил мрачное лицо Жасмин и поежился, тут же выпрямившись на троне и постаравшись натянуть на лицо приветливую улыбку.  
Из толпы вперед выступил высокий нескладный господин, закутанный в серый плащ с ног до головы так, что лица его было не различить, и заговорил низким бархатистым голосом:  
— Вам трудно представить, как счастлив я прийти сюда засвидетельствовать свое почтение, — он небрежно поклонился. — Ведь для такой высокой должности у меня имеется не только весьма обширный опыт, — человек тихо и коротко рассмеялся, — но и полное отсутствие необходимости в контроле со стороны какого бы то ни было султана...  
Аладдин недоуменно нахмурился. Он не понимал, о чем толкует незнакомец и почему тон его голоса показался смутно знакомым. А тот тем временем продолжил:  
— А главное, что самое приятное, — речь загадочного господина неторопливо текла, плавно растягивая слова, — вам даже не придется размышлять, обдумывать перспективы, делать выбор... Ведь его у вас и не будет!  
Вскричав так, он резким движением скинул плащ. В воздухе взорвался сноп алых искр, фигура, проступившая сквозь дымовую завесу, была еще выше прежней.  
Аладдин вскочил с места.  
— Джафар! — гневно вскричал он, узнав лицо врага, но в ту же секунду тот взмахнул посохом, и Аладдина подхватило потоком магии и вышвырнуло в окно.  
Бросившегося в атаку джина Джафар отправил туда же, Яго, опасливо покосившись на бывшего хозяина, поспешно вылетел вслед на помощь, после чего весь зал озарило странным красноватым свечением, которое тут же будто бы пропитало собой воздух, стены и все вокруг.  
— Джафар, негодяй! Как ты посмел только явиться сюда?! — сжав кулаки, воскликнула Жасмин, подбежав ближе и воинственно замахнувшись.  
— Не так быстро, принцесса, — гадко усмехнулся Джафар, жестко перехватив ее запястья, которые через мгновение украсили золотые оковы. Жасмин раздосадованно ахнула. — У нас будет возможность поговорить, но не сейчас, приватная обстановка подойдет гораздо больше.  
— Сомневаюсь, — ответила Жасмин и тихо вскрикнула, потому что в ту же секунду оковы резко потянули ее за собой и короткая цепь прикрепилась к трону, где уже успел оказаться в клетке Абу.  
— Не стоит, — Джафар ухмыльнулся, и встал возле трона, воздев руки к толпе. — Узри же своего истинного правителя, Аграба! — воскликнул он, возвысив голос. — Прошло время неуклюжих попыток управлять тобой! Скоро весь мир содрогнется при виде моего могущества! Трепещи же от ужаса и восторга, ибо пришел час торжества моей воли!  
Толпа ахнула и, замерев на пару коротких мгновений, поспешила покинуть дворец, полная страха, недоумения и растерянности.  
— Удивлена, почему твои друзья не пришли спасти тебя, Жасмин? — рассмеялся Джафар, увидев тревожное ожидание, застывшее на лице принцессы. — Отныне путь сюда им заказан. Все здесь подчинено моей воле, и больше они никогда не составят тебе компанию, — он вновь рассмеялся, приподняв за подбородок лицо Жасмин. — Так что у тебя есть время в одиночестве подумать о своей судьбе, — принцесса в ужасе дернулась от прикосновения.  
Джафар взмахнул рукой, и двери зала с грохотом захлопнулись.


	2. Chapter 2

Аладдин с грустным видом сидел посреди пустыни и водил пальцем по песку. Попугай на его плече спрятал голову в крыльях и беспрестанно повторял:  
— Какая беда! Какое горе!  
Со стороны города подул ветер, принеся с собой летящего на всех парах джина. Аладдин вскочил на ноги и спросил:  
— Ну что, Джини?  
Тот, отдуваясь, воскликнул:  
— Увы, Аладдин! Я все испробовал, но боюсь, что волшебную завесу Джафара мне ничем не пробить! Мы не можем вернуться в Аграбу! Зато гляди, кого я нашел!  
Выскочивший из-за спины джина коврик приветственно пошевелил кистями.  
Аладдин вздохнул и, сняв с головы тюрбан, с горечью прижал его к груди.  
— Неужели я больше никогда не увижу Жасмин и Абу?  
Яго спрыгнул с его плеча и захлопал крыльями.  
— Нашелся же болван, который его откопал! Надо было закинуть лампу подальше!  
Ничего не ответив, Аладдин прижал тюрбан к лицу. Понурившийся было джин вдруг, будто что-то вспомнив, воспрянул духом:  
— Погоди, может, еще рано отчаиваться! Смотри, что у меня есть!  
Со звенящим хлопком из снопа магических искр выпрыгнула какая-то книга. Джин подхватил ее и гордо продемонстрировал друзьям. Тисненая вязь на новенькой обложке гласила: “Вопросы и Ответы”.  
— Мое новое недавнее приобретение, — похвастался он. — Найдется ответ на любой вопрос!  
Несмотря на упадок духа, Аладдин хитро улыбнулся:  
— Прямо-таки на любой?  
— Ну, — смущенно сказал джин, — разве что кроме совсем глупых вроде смысла жизни и всего такого. Но кому это интересно вообще, а? — подтрунивая, джин ткнул Аладдина локтем под ребра.  
— Ну хорошо, — развел тот руками. — Давайте узнаем у книги.  
Джин раскрыл фолиант и начал с бешеной скоростью листать страницы.  
— Так-с… “Как засушить финики”... “Как вырастить цыпленка”... Все не то! Ну же, скажи нам, как победить Джафара… Да не жирафа, а Джафара, глупая книжонка!  
Попугай покатился со смеху.  
— Ха-ха! Вот умора! Ты уверен, что эта штука — не заводской брак?  
Джин задумчиво потер подбородок.  
— Попробуем голосовой режим, — сказал он и постучал по обложке. Книга выскочила из его рук, воспарила в воздухе, раскрылась и зашелестела страницами.  
— Приветствую, хозяин, — пропела она таким голосом, будто кто-то мычал в медную трубу. — Я слушаю тебя!  
— Давай, Аладдин, — подбодрил его джин.  
— Как нам справиться с магией Джафара и победить его? — спросил он.  
— Джафар — самый могущественный на свете колдун, — прогундосила книга. — Нет такого бойца, чтоб его сразил, и нет такого заклятия, чтоб его одолело.  
— Как же так? — отчаянно воскликнул Аладдин. — Неужели нет никакой надежды?  
— Не одним волшебством и воинской мощью силен человек, — ответила ему книга. — Ищи того, кто всех хитрей. Ищи, и коль найдешь, то, быть может, улыбнется тебе удача.  
— Что это за ответ? — недовольно всплеснул руками Аладдин. — Имя! Назови мне имя!  
Книга неподвижно повисла в воздухе.  
— Слушай, ну у тебя и вопросы, парень, — перешла она с торжественного тона на обычный. — Я все-таки тебе не папка с досье! Давай я лучше про финики расскажу.  
— Похоже, Яго, ты был прав, — обратился к попугаю Аладдин. — джину попалась бракованная вещь!  
Оскорбившись, книга покраснела обложкой и в напряжении выдала:  
— Ищи того, с кем не раз сводила тебя судьба!  
Сказав это, она исчезла с громким хлопком.  
— Чего? Кто там тебя сводил? Провались я на месте, если я хоть что-нибудь понял! — заявил попугай.  
— Я тоже ничего не понял, Яго, — беспомощно развел руками Аладдин. Приставив палец ко лбу, он начал ходить из стороны в сторону и бормотать себе под нос.  
— С кем не раз… Значит, это кто-то, кого я знаю? Всех хитрей...  
— Прекрати бродить, у меня от тебя голова кругом идет! — проворчал Яго. Аладдин тут же замер как вкопанный.  
— Вот, другое дело! Так и стой!  
— Мозенрат! — воскликнул он и щелкнул пальцами.  
— Где?! — попугай завопил от страха и спрятал голову в песок.  
— Да нет, не здесь, Яго! Это ответ!  
Недовольно отплевываясь от песка, Яго взлетел обратно в воздух.  
— Ну и ответик, знаешь ли! Ты уверен, что у тебя нет на уме другой кандидатуры?  
— Мозенрат — самый большой хитрец из всех, кого я знаю, — пожал плечами Аладдин.  
— Действительно, друг мой, только вот в чем дело, — заметил джин, — если память мне не изменяет, мы лишили его волшебной силы.  
— Книга сказала, что Джафара не победить никаким колдовством, так что это неважно, — сказал Аладдин. — Вопрос в другом — как нам его найти?  
— И это тоже не проблема! — джин весело кувыркнулся в воздухе и, выхватив из ниоткуда сияющий шерстяной клубок, перебросил его Аладдину. — Приведет к кому угодно, только имя назови!  
Тот, нахмурившись, подбросил клубок в руке, затем сжал его и поднес к лицу.  
— Приведи меня к Мозенрату! — велел он клубку и кинул его вперед.  
Клубок, разматываясь и подпрыгивая на лету, укатился далеко к горизонту, оставляя за собой след блистающей нити.  
— Коврик! — позвал Аладдин. Тот моментально очутился рядом.  
— Что ж, полетели! — сказал Аладдин друзьям.

Солнце клонилось к вечеру, и в сумеречном небе зажигались первые звезды. Становилось прохладно; Аладдин, закутавшись в свое парадное одеяние, начал клевать носом.  
— Подъем! Подъем! — завопил ему на ухо Яго.  
— А? Что? — встрепенулся тот.  
— След обрывается, гляди! — попугай указал крылом вниз.  
— Коврик, приземляемся! — скомандовал Аладдин.  
Коврик спланировал в крутом вираже и, резко затормозив, сбросил своих пассажиров на землю. В воздух поднялось облако пыли. Откашливаясь и отплевываясь, Аладдин поднялся на ноги, снял туфлю и постучал по ее подошве, вытряхивая песок.  
— Где это мы? — спросил Яго.  
— Не знаю, — Аладдин надел туфлю и огляделся. Местность была холмистая и местами заросшая кустарником. — Давайте поднимемся, — указал он на ближайший довольно высокий земляной холм.  
Взобравшись, они снова осмотрелись. Аладдин приставил руку ко лбу козырьком, защищаясь от бьющих в глаза вечерних солнечных лучей.  
— Кажется, там какой-то город, — махнул он рукой туда, где садилось солнце.  
— А вон там что? — спросил попугай, обхватив голову Аладдина крыльями и повернув ее немного влево. Тот оперся ладонями о колени и чуть подался вперед, прищурившись.  
— Похоже то ли на стройку, то ли на раскопки… Видно плохо. О, спасибо, Джини! — подхватив подзорную трубу, в которую услужливо превратился джин, он нацелил ее в нужную сторону. Среди кирпичных развалин суетились люди: с десяток человек что-то рыли, по периметру раскопок бродили злобного вида стражники с саблями наготове. Поводив трубой из стороны в сторону, Аладдин наконец заметил Мозенрата. Тот стоял на небольшой, почти осыпавшейся стене, возвышаясь над кучкой работников, и, похоже, яростно им что-то втолковывал. В конце концов, закончив свою тираду, он повелительно указал рукой вперед, и его подчиненные понуро отправились выполнять данное им поручение. Аладдин попытался всмотреться получше, но тут весь обзор ему заслонил клюв Яго.  
— Ну хватит пялиться, дай и другим посмотреть!  
Аладдин протянул ему трубу и задумался.  
— Опять копает какую-то ерунду, — прокомментировал Яго. — Пошел бы лучше нормальным делом занялся!  
— Ладно, — сказал Аладдин. — Делать нечего, надо идти договариваться.  
— Конечно, давай, — протянул Яго. — Ты ведь у нас по переговорам просто мастер!  
— Джини, зеркало, пожалуйста, — попросил Алладин. Джин тотчас с хлопком исполнил его просьбу. — Жасмин права, мне действительно пора взяться за ум и научиться всем этим дипломатическим штучкам. Ну что, я достаточно серьезно выгляжу? — спросил он, поправив тюрбан и отряхнув одежду.  
— Важный как индюк! — ответил попугай. — Ну и что ты ему скажешь?  
Аладдин пожал плечами.  
— Ну, расскажу, что случилось, а там как получится...  
— Ага, он будет очень рад тебя видеть. И уж точно не откажется оказать тебе такую маленькую услугу!  
Тот развел руками:  
— Если не получится прийти к согласию, наверное, я предложу подарить ему джина.  
Джин, превратившись из зеркала обратно в себя, откинул челюсть в ужасе:  
— Что-что-что?  
— Шутка, — сказал Аладдин, посмеиваясь, и похлопал джина по плечу. — Ладно, я пошел, а вы оставайтесь тут и ждите. Спасете меня, если вдруг что-то пойдет не так!  
С этими словами Аладдин, помахав рукой, направился вниз по холму.  
— Нет, ну вы слышали? — обратился Яго к джину и коврику. — Тоже мне шутник нашелся! Всего сутки носит султанские шмотки, а уже важничает! Эй, Аладдин, погоди!  
Тот недоуменно обернулся. Попугай догнал его и, залетев за спину, засунул подол шлейфа ему в штаны.  
— Поправил кое-что! Вот теперь отлично выглядишь!  
— Спасибо, Яго, — сказал Аладдин. — А теперь лети назад и жди меня!  
Попугай отдал честь и улетел.

Аладдин сжал руки в кулаки, выпрямил спину и продолжил спуск.  
Спустя четверть часа он пожалел, что отправился без коврика. Однако, с другой стороны, столь заметно появившись с воздуха, Аладдин рисковал ввязаться в неприятности гораздо раньше, чем хотелось бы.  
Наконец подобравшись ближе к раскопкам, освещенным ярким светом воткнутых в землю больших факелов, Аладдин спрятался за высокой земляной насыпью. Осторожно выглянув, он тут же отпрянул, втянув голову в плечи — мимо прошел мрачный громила с огромной киркой в руках, к счастью, ничего не замечая вокруг.  
— Идиоты! Мы не управимся и за месяц, если вы будете так работать! — послышался знакомый раздраженный голос. Аладдин вновь выглянул из-за насыпи — Мозенрат стоял к нему спиной в своем привычном одеянии, напряженно кутаясь в черную с золотом накидку.  
Бесшумно покинув укрытие, Аладдин расправил плечи и подошел ближе.  
— Приветствую, Мозенрат, давненько не виделись!  
Мозенрат заметно вздрогнул при звуках его голоса и медленно развернулся. Даже в теплом свете факелов его лицо казалось неестественно бледным. Темные глаза смерили Аладдина долгим холодным взглядом. Аладдин почувствовал себя неуютно — будто этот взгляд проник внутрь его души и оставил там свой тяжелый след.  
— Понимаю, ты не рад меня видеть и всякое такое, — забормотал Аладдин, заложив руки за спину и стараясь не встречаться с Мозенратом глазами.  
— О, что ты, мой дорогой Аладдин, я счастлив, разве ты не видишь? — Мозенрат подошел почти вплотную, на его губах расцвела усмешка. — Ведь с тех пор, как ты лишил меня силы и отправил в одиночестве скитаться по пустынным землям, я только и грезил о том, как мне снова свидеться с тобой.  
— Э, да, наверное, — привыкший к тому, что за их встречей всегда незамедлительно следовало какое-нибудь заклинание с не самыми приятными последствиями, Аладдин немного растерялся, раздумывая, как перейти к делу.  
— Только вот ума не приложу, с чего бы тебе жаждать встречи со мной, — угрожающе протянул Мозенрат, ухватив Аладдина за ворот.  
— Эй, полегче, — Аладдин примирительно поднял руки. — Я... я хотел попросить...   
Мозенрат недоуменно приподнял брови.  
— В общем, мне нужна твоя помощь! — выпалил Аладдин, наблюдая, как стремительно менялось выражение лица Мозенрата, приобретя оттенок легкого замешательства, затем перешедшего в какой-то мрачный восторг, который Аладдину не очень понравился.  
— О, что ты? Помочь тебе? Какая щедрая возможность для поверженного врага, ведь я, наверное, всю жизнь мечтал это сделать, да, Аладдин? — язвительно пропел Мозенрат. — Не подумай, я рад, что ты наконец снизошел до того, чтоб оценить мои таланты по достоинству, но мне даже любопытно, — он повысил голос, сильнее сжав пальцами ткань многострадального султанского облачения Аладдина, — чем я без магии, которую ТЫ у меня отобрал, тебе помогу?  
— Честно говоря, я не представляю, — развел руками Аладдин, — но книга сказала, что ты единственный, кто может помочь.  
— Без Мозенрата вы беспооомощны, хехе, — прошипел угорь, вдруг вылетевший откуда-то из-за спины Мозенрата.   
— Заткнись, Ксерксис! — прикрикнул тот. — И что же ты от меня хочешь, Аладдин? — Мозенрат отпустил его, одернув край своей накидки, очевидно, скрывая вторую руку, лишенную волшебной перчатки.  
— Султан ушел на пенсию, оставив меня за главного...  
— Очевидно, ты не очень-то справился, раз пришел за мной, — насмешливо протянул Мозенрат.  
— Не спрааавился, — мерзостно поддакнул Ксерксис.  
Аладдин нахмурился:  
— Можешь не перебивать, пока я рассказываю?  
— Могу вообще не тратить на тебя свое время, — огрызнулся Мозенрат. — Но, кажется, ты сказал, что я тебе нужен, — добавил он елейным голосом.  
Стиснув зубы, Аладдин продолжил:  
— Когда мы искали Аграбе нового визиря, во дворец проник Джафар — ума не приложу, кто умудрился его откопать и выпустить на волю — пленил Жасмин и Абу, а меня с джином и Яго вышвырнул заклинанием за пределы Аграбы. Теперь над ней магическая завеса, сквозь которую никто из нас проникнуть не может. Джин спросил свою волшебную книгу, и она сказала, что могущество Джафара безгранично, и я должен искать помощи у хитрейшего из живущих, кого я знаю. Так что я отыскал тебя.  
— Хм, все это очень занятно, — Мозенрат в задумчивости коснулся пальцами подбородка, — однако, ты не рассказал мне главного...  
— Чего же?  
— С чего я должен согласиться тебе помогать, — фыркнул Мозенрат.  
Аладдин нахмурился, уперев руки в бока:  
— Не знаю, но думаю, просить тебя проявить великодушие и просто бескорыстно помочь мне — совершенно бессмысленно.  
Мозенрат расхохотался:  
— Ах, Аладдин, ты такой догадливый...  
Угорь сипло захихикал, обвившись вокруг ног хозяина и взлетев вверх.  
— Вернешь мне мое могущество, — Мозенрат сделал шаг вперед, — мою страну, и ни ты, ни твои прихвостни, — он ткнул Аладдина пальцем в грудь, — не посмеете больше мешать моим планам!  
— Ээ, — Аладдин нервно рассмеялся, почесав затылок и поправив сбившийся от этого тюрбан. — Смотря, что за планы ты будешь замышлять, и перчатку я тебе возвращать не буду, и не проси, — он сурово сдвинул брови.  
— Не хочешь возвращать перчатку — не возвращай. Найдешь другой способ вернуть мне магию, — жестко ответил Мозенрат.  
— Ну, хорошо-хорошо. По рукам! — Аладдин улыбнулся и протянул правую руку.  
Мозенрат смерил его уничижительным взглядом и вздернул подбородок, сильнее запахнув накидку.  
— А, да, точно, — смутился Аладдин. — Извини... Ну, в общем, договорились, — снова просиял он.  
Мозенрат, сощурившись, задумчиво кивнул.  
— Хехе, договорились, — самодовольно прошипел Ксерксис.  
Развернувшись, Аладдин помахал в сторону далекого холма, где его дожидались друзья.  
— Я смотрю, роль султана необычайно тебя красит, — взглянув на одеяние Аладдина сзади, протянул Мозенрат, иронично приподняв бровь.  
— Что? — Аладдин взглянул на себя через плечо. — Ну, погоди, Яго! — стремительно покраснев, негодующе воскликнул он, возвращая шлейф в надлежащее положение.  
Через мгновение, подняв волну песка, рядом с ними опустился коврик с джином и попугаем. Аладдин закашлялся от взметнувшейся пыли.  
— Всем приветик! — воскликнул Яго, слетая с ковра и отряхивая крылья.  
— Так, значит, эээ… — протянул Аладдин, снова спотыкаясь о слова. Мозенрат невозмутимо хранил молчание, явно не собираясь облегчать ему трудности беседы. — Обговорим подробней нашу сделку? — спросил он наконец, разведя руками.  
— Хорошо, только не здесь, — ответил тот и, повернувшись, заметил, что почти все вокруг пялятся на происходящее. Мозенрат грозно сдвинул брови, и те, не дожидаясь очередного окрика, тут же кинулись обратно к работе.  
— Следуйте за мной, — велел он своим непрошеным гостям.  
— А что вы тут ищете? — сделав попытку поддержать разговор, спросил Аладдин, еле поспевая за ним.  
— Сокровища, конечно, — тут же ответил Мозенрат.  
— Правда?  
— Нет, — отрезал тот, и Аладдин неловко замолчал.  
Они приблизились к какой-то крепкой, но потрепанной лачуге, построенной чуть поодаль от раскопок. Мозенрат со скрипом отворил дверь и сделал пригласительный жест. Помешкав, Аладдин и его спутники вошли внутрь.  
— Тьфу, ну и местечко! Ты теперь тут живешь, значит? — проворчал Яго. Было темно, но Аладдину оказалось достаточно обвести глазами запыленное помещение, чтобы понять, что сюда заходят лишь по редкой необходимости. Одним быстрым движением притянув попугая к себе, Алладин прошептал:  
— Яго, пожалуйста, попридержи пока свой язык за клювом!  
— Что ты, пусть болтает, — раздался голос Мозенрата сзади. Он вошел вслед за ними и, прикрыв дверь, указал пальцем здоровой руки на Яго. — Ты ведь служил Джафару, верно? Я никогда его не встречал. Расскажи мне все о нем.  
— Чего тут рассказывать, — попугай громко захлопал крыльями, — он самый могущественный на свете колдун, это все знают!  
Мозенрат прищурился.  
— Да… Пока что. Ксерксис! — позвал он своего питомца, и тот вылетел из-за его спины. — Найди какую-нибудь свечу и зажги ее. Дальше? — снова обращаясь к попугаю, осведомился он.  
— Ой, ну он высокий, с бородой… Тюрбан у него тоже высокий! И он вообще такой суровый… Но зато кормил хоть регулярно, спасибо и на том.  
— Весьма ценная информация, — съязвил Мозенрат. Помещение озарилось пляской света и тени — Ксерксис зажег свечи. — Да, Аладдин, с такими толковыми спутниками, как у тебя, не страшны никакие беды!  
— Может, тогда сперва обсудим мое обязательство? — спросил тот, проигнорировав насмешку.  
Мозенрат улыбнулся краем рта, но его глаза оставались холодными.  
— О, не волнуйся, ты заплатишь мне сполна... Однако всему свое время.  
Сквозь приоткрытые ставни окон донеслись звуки шума и каких-то криков.  
— Что ж, похоже, меня ждут дела, — услышав это, произнес Мозенрат. — Увидимся утром, а вы располагайтесь тут... Чувствуйте себя, как дома, — с легким смешком добавил он и исчез за дверью.  
— Не нравится мне все это, — сокрушенно покачал головой джин. — Меня мучают дурные предчувствия. Не нужно было нам связываться с Мозенратом!  
— Сейчас Джафар — моя главная проблема, и я не позволю ему победить! — решительно сказал Аладдин, сжав руку в кулак.

Проснувшись следующим утром на твердом холодном полу, сон на котором не смягчили и не согрели одеяла, любезно предоставленные джином, Аладдин приложил руку к лицу. На одно счастливое мгновение ему показалось, что ничего не случилось, и он находится в своей спальне в султанском дворце Аграбы. В уме пронеслись события вчерашнего дня, заставив голову потяжелеть и пойти кругом.  
Он вышел наружу, оставив своих друзей досматривать сны, и, оглядев местность, направился к кучке работников Мозенрата, толпящейся чуть поодаль. Подойдя поближе, он увидел, что те стоят в очереди за причитающейся им наградой. Из-за их огромных спин невозможно было что-то разглядеть. Аладдин минул было пару человек, стоящих в самом хвосте, как вдруг его потянули за шлейф плаща сзади.  
— Куда прешь без очереди? — прорычал ему на ухо какой-то громила.  
— Я только спросить! — возразил Аладдин.  
— Все так говорят! А ну, вставай в конец! — завопил тот.  
— Как ты смеешь разговаривать со знатью, болван? — раздался злобный голос Мозенрата. Толпа быстро расступилась, пропуская его. — За такие слова я велю отрезать тебе язык!  
— Да, давайте отрежем ему язык, — подхватил угорь, высовываясь из-за плеча Мозенрата.  
— Прости меня, господин, — жалко пролепетал громила, трясясь от страха.  
Не удостоив его ответом, Мозенрат повернулся назад к человечку, умостившемся за хлипким дощечатым столиком со счетами и мешком золота, и велел:  
— Продолжай считать, и смотри, не выдай лишнего.  
— Хорошо, господин, — пропищал счетовод.   
— Аладдин, — обратился к тому Мозенрат, смягчая голос, — я все ждал, когда же ты проснешься. Пойдем, я покажу тебе кое-что.  
Пожав плечами, Аладдин пошел следом.  
Мозенрат подвел его к какой-то неглубокой яме и спрыгнул вниз.  
— Полюбуйся на мою находку, — довольно сказал он. Ступив рядом, Аладдин взглянул на возвышающуюся из земли каменную плиту высотой в человеческий рост. Ее поверхность была испещрена какими-то рунами.  
— Что здесь написано? — Аладдин подошел вплотную и пригляделся.  
— Увы, пока я не знаю, — в притворном жесте приложив здоровую руку к груди, ответил Мозенрат, — поэтому, чтобы мне не пришлось тратить свое время, это предстоит выяснить тебе… К вопросу о твоих обязательствах, — с улыбкой добавил он.  
— Да ладно, — недовольно протянул Аладдин. — Может, тогда хоть скажешь наконец, что это вообще за штука?  
— Что-то вроде путеводного камня, — охотно объяснил Мозенрат. — Он должен привести меня в легендарную комнату с пятью дарами. Это...  
— Стой, не надо перечислять, — перебил его Аладдин, махнув рукой. — Я уже и так догадываюсь, какой из даров ты хочешь присвоить.  
В следующий же миг лицо Мозенрата возникло перед ним чуть ли не вплотную. Аладдин невольно отпрянул и наткнулся спиной о камень.  
— Ты же не думал, что после того, как ты лишил меня моей силы, я буду сидеть сложа руки и оплакивать потерю? — прошипел тот.  
— Нет, конечно нет, — Аладдин смущенно потер затылок. На мгновение его внезапно охватило чувство вины, однако он тут же прогнал его прочь. Вспомнив кое-что, он попытался спасти ситуацию:  
— У джина есть волшебный клубок. Я нашел тебя с его помощью...   
— Твои штуки с магией низкого пошиба тут не сработают, — фыркнул Мозенрат. — Не думай, что это не приходило мне в голову.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Аладдин, и, снова взглянув на камень, задумчиво произнес: — По правде говоря, я бы предпочел работу, более подходящую для героя. Ну, знаешь, раскидать пару-тройку злобных монстров или что-то вроде. Но раз ты настаиваешь…  
— Время для геройств еще придет, — отмахнулся Мозенрат. — А теперь буди своего джина и вели ему перенести меня к воротам Аграбы! Ксерксис, принеси мне мой дорожный плащ и пару перчаток!  
Угорь со свистом исчез.  
— Как, уже? — удивился Аладдин.  
— Да, я провел всю ночь, не смыкая глаз, и думал, как бы мне помочь тебе, — заговорил Мозенрат и начал отмерять шаги туда-сюда. — Думал очень, очень долго…  
— Ну и? — с нетерпением спросил Аладдин.  
— … И в конце концов я пришел к мысли, что такой сильный колдун, как нынешний правитель Аграбы, не откажется от возможности передать хотя бы толику своих знаний и опыта кому-то достойному.  
— Ты хочешь стать его учеником? — не веря своим ушам, воскликнул Аладдин.  
— Учеником? Ха! Джафар никогда не брал учеников! — скрипучим со сна голосом заявил Яго, пикируя Аладдину на плечо. Джин с хлопком возник рядом. — А желающие были, и немало!  
— Все когда-нибудь случается впервые, — губы Мозенрата тронула тонкая улыбка. Приняв из зубов подлетевшего Ксерксиса перчатки, он стал натягивать их на руки, прикрываясь одеянием.  
— Ни к чему привлекать лишнее внимание, — объяснил он, заметив вопросительный взгляд Аладдина. — Я добьюсь его расположения и присутствия при дворце, а там будет видно... Жди меня к вечеру. Ксерксис, — накинув неприметный дорожный плащ и с нарочито грозным видом подняв палец, обратился Мозенрат к питомцу. — Ты остаешься здесь за главного!  
Тот угодливо захихикал.  
— Да, шутка прямо на высший балл, — попугай недовольно сложил крылья на груди.  
— Джини, будь добр, — попросил Аладдин.  
Мозенрат и джин исчезли; через пару минут последний возник обратно.  
— Ну, Аладдин, — сказал он, — в нашей несчастной Аграбе засел хищник, а ты пускаешь туда еще одного!  
Аладдин развел руками.  
— Не забудь, что такой совет дала мне твоя книга, Джини!  
— Знал бы — купил бы вместо нее новые шаровары, — проворчал тот.


	3. Chapter 3

За окнами едва начал заниматься бледный рассвет, Жасмин, не сомкнувшая глаз всю ночь, тяжко вздохнула. Хотя оковы больше не сжимали ее запястья, тиски тревоги и печали, сдавившие ей грудь, были в сто крат сильнее. Воздух был словно пропитан тяжелой магией Джафара — она наглухо захлопнула двери и окна покоев, она будто наблюдала за всем происходящим и проникала с каждым вдохом в легкие. Жасмин так и просидела все время, сжимая подушку, в своей спальне, где ее запер Джафар, к удивлению принцессы, не сказав ни слова.   
Однако ее не покидало ощущение, что он был постоянно где-то рядом. Жасмин вздрагивала, заслышав любой мимолетный шорох за дверями. В конце концов усталость взяла свое, и она сама не заметила, как, откинувшись на подушки, провалилась в тяжелый беспокойный сон. Однако, ему не суждено было продлиться долго:  
— Хорошо ли тебе спалось, принцесса? — неизвестно, когда и каким образом оказавшись в покоях, насмешливо протянул Джафар, мрачной тенью возвышаясь над кроватью Жасмин.  
Испуганно вздрогнув, принцесса подскочила на постели, постаравшись отползти как можно дальше:  
— Джафар! — негодующе воскликнула она, грозно сдвинув брови. — Что бы ты ни замышлял, у тебя ничего не выйдет!  
— Неужели? — тот вопросительно приподнял брови. — А я думаю, у меня уже вышло: я свободен от гнета лампы, отомстил врагам и, кажется, только что избавил Аграбу от пары назревавших войн, чему весьма рад твой народ. Или ты о чем-то другом, принцесса? — он усмехнулся, присев боком на кровать и закинув ногу на ногу.  
Жасмин вздернула нос:  
— Все равно всему этому недолго длиться! Аладдин придет и спасет меня! И твоей власти настанет конец! — громко сказала она, с удивлением вдруг почувствовав, что на этот раз не очень-то верит в то, что говорит. Могущество Джафара по возвращении, похоже, только лишь возросло. Жасмин вдруг охватило отчаяние, невольно изменившись в лице, она с трудом сдержала слезы.  
Это не укрылось от Джафара. Вновь усмехнувшись, он вкрадчиво сказал:  
— Твой долг, как принцессы, заботиться о благе своего народа... — каменея лицом, Жасмин молча кивнула. — Как думаешь, — продолжил Джафар, склоняясь ближе, — он был бы счастлив возвращению твоего оборванца?  
— Народ любит Аладдина!  
Джафар скривился:  
— Любовь... Симпатии толпы непостоянны. Сегодня она любит того, кто спас ее от нападения чужеземных армий, — он самодовольно усмехнулся. — А ведь принцесса должна поддерживать своих подданых во всем и быть их отражением, — вкрадчиво прибавил он.  
Не найдя, что ответить, Жасмин в бессилии стиснула руки в кулаки. Джафар, испарившись, вдруг оказался у нее за спиной, его холодные цепкие руки легли принцессе на плечи. Та испуганно вздрогнула, резко вдохнув.  
— Ты можешь ерничать сколько тебе заблагорассудится, — склонившись, проговорил Джафар ей на ухо, легко огладив плечи Жасмин. — Но лучше тебе хорошенько подумать...  
Он резко взмахнул краем своего одеяния и исчез, оставив Жасмин в одиночестве. В отчаянии закрыв лицо ладонями, принцесса всхлипнула и упала на подушки.

В Аграбе занимался жаркий день — солнце, быстро взбиравшееся на свой небесный пьедестал, щедро нагоняло волны душного тепла на город. Бледный юноша в темных одеждах смотрелся неестественно посреди коричневой толпы на улицах.  
Окинув презрительным взглядом простолюдинов, Мозенрат быстрым шагом направился ко дворцу.  
Здоровенный стражник у ворот преградил ему путь, пробасив:  
— Ступай прочь отсюда, никого пускать во дворец не велено!  
Проигнорировав верзилу, Мозенрат легко склонил голову, посмотрев на дворец поверх плеча стражника.  
— Я пришел к тебе с просьбой, о повелитель Аграбы, — подобострастно произнес он, — окажи мне честь — выслушай меня!  
— А? Что? — недоуменно посмотрел на Мозенрата стражник.  
Спустя несколько мгновений ворота за его спиной вспыхнули алым и медленно отворились. Смерив стражника презрительным взглядом, Мозенрат жестом велел тому убираться с дороги.  
— Не видишь разве, недоумок, твой господин пожелал меня принять, — высокомерно бросил через плечо Мозенрат, неторопливой походкой проследовав ко дворцу.  
— Что за мерзавец! — послышался сзади возмущенный рык стражника.  
— Верно... — Мозенрат усмехнулся.  
По белоснежным плитам, устилавшим дорогу ко дворцу, прыгали красноватые отсветы, будто указывая дорогу. Они поднялись вместе с Мозенратом по длинным высоким ступеням, повели его по широким коридорам, озаренным теплыми лучами света из стрельчатых окон, затем, крутанувшись в воздухе, свернули за угол.  
Мозенрат резко остановился. Впереди продолжался парадный коридор. Задумчиво закусив губу, через пару секунд Мозенрат двинулся дальше, не сворачивая. Пройдя несколько шагов, он увидел, как красноватые огоньки вернулись. Удовлетворенно усмехнувшись про себя, он продолжил путь.  
Время близилось к полудню — солнечный зной проникал даже сквозь толщи светлых стен дворца. Мозенрат недовольно поморщился, подтянув перчатки повыше.  
Из очередного узкого коридора, ответвляющегося от галереи, через которую проходил Мозенрат, смеясь, выбежала девица, чуть не сбив его с ног.  
— Ой, прошу прощения, господин, — прощебетала наложница и склонилась в глубоком поклоне, лукаво поведя бедрами и тряхнув роскошной копной каштановых волос. — Я случайно, я не хотела...  
Мозенрат раздраженно отряхнулся.  
— Могу я как-нибудь загладить свою вину, господин? — девица приблизилась, протягивая к нему ладони, широко распахнув карие с красноватым отблеском глаза и кокетливо хлопая ресницами.  
Мозенрат, холодно улыбнувшись, отшатнулся в сторону:  
— Нет, не стоит.  
Наложница поджала губы, но через мгновение расплылась в обольстительной улыбке:  
— Если господин ищет тронный зал, то ему туда, — она указала пальцем на коридор, из которого только что выбежала.  
— Благодарю, — язвительно усмехнулся Мозенрат, развернулся и, не оглядываясь, прошествовал дальше по галерее.  
Сзади послышался тихий хлопок. Через пару мгновений галерея снова превратилась в просторный коридор, в конце которого показались высокие двери, изукрашенные золотом. На полу вновь замелькали красные тени.  
Вдруг повыскакивав с разных сторон, у дверей выстроилось с десяток стражников:  
— Стой, пути дальше нет! — одновременно выкрикнули они.  
— Только не для меня, — фыркнул Мозенрат.  
Подойдя почти вплотную к страже, обнажившей ятаганы, Мозенрат легко подул на острие клинка — от металла пошел красноватый дымок. Издав легкий смешок, Мозенрат прошел сквозь мираж, с силой распахнув золоченые двери.  
Тронный зал был пуст.  
Выйдя на середину, Мозенрат склонился в легком поклоне. Когда он поднял глаза, на троне восседал высокий мрачный человек.  
— Приветствую тебя, Джафар, премного наслышан о твоем величии и могуществе, — приторно протянул Мозенрат.  
— Я надеялся позабавиться, — лениво протянул Джафар, — но ты не оказался идиотом, как я думал, — он прищелкнул пальцами, и вокруг его ладони завертелись красные огоньки.  
— О, хоть мой ум и изворотлив, ему далеко до твоего гения, — льстиво заверил Мозенрат.  
Джафар прищурился:  
— Ты сказал, что пришел ко мне с просьбой. Говори, чего ты хочешь! — приказал он.  
— Я мечтаю стать достойным твоего коварства, позволь мне быть твоим учеником.  
Услышав это, Джафар откинулся на спинку трона и расхохотался. Отсмеявшись, он прогремел:  
— С подобной просьбой уже давно меня не тревожили… А знаешь, почему?  
— Потому что отчаялись наконец заслужить эту честь?  
— Именно так… Почти все эти человечишки оказывались обыкновенными глупцами, — притворно посетовал тот.  
— Кем же были остальные… Повелитель? — спросил Мозенрат с явным интересом.  
— А, те немногие были гораздо умнее… Однако на поверку выяснялось, что под грузом так называемого ума скрывается очередной болван. Умный глупец — довольно опасное сочетание, не находишь?  
— Весьма тонко подмечено, повелитель.  
— Но ты считаешь, что к тебе это не относится, верно? — голос Джафара приобрел вкрадчивый оттенок. — Возможно, ты и впрямь чего-то стоишь… Как тебя зовут, мальчик?  
— Мое имя — Мозенрат, повелитель, — тот снова поклонился.  
— Хорошо, хорошо… Что ж, — протянул Джафар, облокотившись о перила трона и сцепив под подбородком руки в замок, — юный Мозенрат, яви мне свои умения в магическом искусстве… Попробуй удивить меня, — с хищной улыбкой добавил он.  
Помедлив, Мозенрат решительно заговорил:  
— Мне и вправду есть чем удивить тебя, повелитель — к моему сожалению, я не обладаю ни толикой колдовской силы.  
Лицо Джафара окаменело.  
— И ты посмел прийти сюда, чтоб морочить мне голову? Слишком поздно учить тебя азам даже при наличии врожденного дара!   
— Не гневайся, повелитель, посвящать меня в основы нет нужды, ведь они мне хорошо известны, — возразил Мозенрат.  
— Вот, значит, как, — произнес Джафар, приподняв брови. — Кто был твой наставник? И не вздумай лгать мне!  
— Дестан, — ответил тот.  
— Дестан?! — гневно воскликнул Джафар. — Ты был учеником Дестана, чародея из Страны черных песков?  
— Не просто учеником — он был мне как отец родной! Увы, он слишком рано меня покинул, — прикрыв глаза, Мозенрат приложил руку к груди, — и не успел завершить мое обучение. Я был охвачен горем, в отчаянии искал могущества, чтобы быть достойным моего приемного отца, мечтал, чтобы он гордился мной, наблюдая с того света…  
Выражение лица Джафара оставалось неподвижным; холодные глаза неотрывно следили за ним, будто сквозь прорези маски.  
— … Мне повезло найти волшебную перчатку, которая дарует большую силу, и я отдал за нее свою руку. Но вскоре я лишился ее, а вместе с ней и бразд правления страной, которые были мне доверены. Тогда я решил, что должен искать других путей, чтобы овладеть искусством волшебства и обрести мудрость и опыт. В конце концов до моих ушей дошел слух о тебе, повелитель, и я понял, что это знак, дарованный мне свыше. Потому я и пришел сюда, в надежде, что ты сочтешь меня достойным…  
Джафар перебил его:  
— Я знаю, о какой вещи ты говоришь. Она хранится здесь, в сокровищнице дворца — ведь тебе это известно? Значит, уверен, что не хочешь получить ее назад? — неожиданно смягчив голос, осведомился он.  
— Нет, повелитель, — спокойно ответил Мозенрат.  
— Вот и отлично, потому что я бы все равно не вернул ее тебе. Более того, я намерен ее уничтожить, чтобы не искушать всяких жадных до могущества глупцов, мнящих себя лучше других лишь потому, что им повезло родиться на свет с большим умишком, — Джафар стремительно поднялся и начал спускаться по ступеням трона вниз, — Таких, как ты! — ткнул он вперед своим змеиным посохом.  
В зале потемнело, будто перед грозой, воздух стал холодным и тяжелым. Взмахнув плащом, Джафар исчез и в следующий миг возник в озарении красного света у Мозенрата за спиной. Тот обернулся и встретился с чужим хищным взором.  
— Болтать красиво ты горазд, и больше ничего, — уничтожающе бросил Джафар, грозно надвигаясь ближе. Мозенрат напрягся и дернул краем рта. Заметив это, Джафар продолжил нагнетающе: — Оставь свои надежды на высокие знания — я вижу тебя насквозь, и нет в тебе ничего такого, что бы делало тебя их достойным. Без жалких волшебных вещичек ты всего лишь нахальный мальчишка!  
Приблизившись почти вплотную, Джафар поднял перед бледным застывшим лицом Мозенрата свой посох. Голова змеи на набалдашнике ожила, дико вращая зачарованными глазами, и голос Джафара сливался с ее шипением, призывая разум подчиниться:  
— Поэтому слушай внимательно, что я тебе велю: Ступай… Прочь… Откуда… Пришел!  
Мозенрат не отпрянул ни на шаг и напряженно сдвинул брови, сопротивляясь дурманящему взгляду. Через несколько секунд змея зашипела еще сильнее, будто бурлящий котел, металл раскраснелся, испуская пар.  
— Ах, ты… — прорычал Джафар, гневно вскинул посох и исчез в вихре багрового пламени. В зал вернулся свет солнца, из-за оконных ставней подул теплый ветер.  
— … в самом деле весьма способный юноша, — закончил он нормальным голосом свою фразу, с громким хлопком возникая на троне. Щелкнув пальцами, он вызвал из ниоткуда парящий свиток пергамента с пером. — Подойди ко мне, мой ученик, и поставь здесь свою подпись.  
Мозенрат размеренным шагом приблизился к трону, подхватил дрожащий пергамент, внимательно прочел его и оставил в самом низу заковыристый росчерк пера. Свиток тут же исчез.  
— Благодарю за оказанную мне честь, повелитель. Обещаю, что ты не пожалеешь о своем решении, — Мозенрат учтиво поклонился.  
— Обговорим твои обязанности позже, а до тех пор, — Джафар снова щелкнул пальцами, и из-за дверей выглянул слуга: — покажи моему ученику его покои и донеси до других слуг, чтобы все его приказы исполнялись так же, как и приказы прочих придворных, — велел он тому.  
— Слушаюсь, повелитель, — кивнул слуга.

Бесцеремонно прерванный сон так и не вернулся к Жасмин. После ухода Джафара принцесса дала волю слезам, не понимая, откуда взялось ощущение полного бессилия изменить случившееся. Казалось, сама гнетущая атмосфера вынуждала чувствовать беспомощность — возможно, то было действие колдовских чар. Спустя какое-то время сил на слезы не осталось, устало потерев сухие покрасневшие глаза, Жасмин встала с кровати и подошла к балкону. Раздвинув полупрозрачные занавеси, она с тоской посмотрела на цветущий сад, не решаясь сделать шаг вперед и проверить силу магии, удерживающей ее в заточении.  
Тяжко вздохнув, принцесса прислонилась щекой к холодному мрамору арки и мысленно перенеслась в тот день, когда Аладдин, притворяясь принцем, взобрался к ней ночью на балкон. Жасмин грустно улыбнулась — отчаянно хотелось верить, что скоро она вновь увидит его, но вдруг вся их жизнь показалась лишь долгим сладким сном, который испарился с жаркими лучами неумолимого солнца, оставив Жасмин наедине с жесткой реальностью.  
Еще раз с тоской вздохнув, Жасмин развернулась и испуганно подскочила, чуть не врезавшись в Джафара. Нахмурившись, она тыкнула пальцем ему в грудь:  
— Ты! Прекрати так делать! Можно было хотя бы постучаться!  
Самодовольно усмехнувшись, Джафар развел руками:  
— О, прошу прощения, дорогая, я бы и вовсе не стал тебя тревожить, но мне вдруг подумалось, что тебя может посетить желание заверить подданых в своей поддержке, — он расплылся в притворно любезной улыбке, ступая ближе к принцессе.  
Жасмин поморщилась:  
— И что ты от меня хочешь? Что я должна им сказать, по-твоему? — проговорила она, поспешно отступая назад, на балкон.  
Сзади полыхнуло алым, Жасмин подхватило и с силой откинуло обратно прямиком в объятия Джафара. Машинально ухватившись за края его плаща, Жасмин с трудом удержалась на ногах.  
— Ай-ай, — прищелкнул языком Джафар, не стремясь отстраняться, — выхода за пределы этих стен нет, принцесса.  
Жасмин выпрямилась, скрестив руки на груди, еще сильнее нахмурившись и стараясь не касаться Джафара:  
— Ну ты и подлец!  
— Что касается твоего вопроса, — невозмутимо ответил тот, — принцесса вольна говорить, что ей вздумается. Но если тебя интересует мой совет, — Жасмин фыркнула, закатив глаза, — народу было бы приятно услышать, что его госпожу волнуют его нужды, а не возвращение к власти тех, кто не способен эти нужды осознать, — жестко припечатал Джафар.  
Жасмин промолчала, пребывая в смешанных чувствах — было отвратительно понимать, что в словах Джафара была доля истины. Вчера они были далеки от того, чтоб найти подходящего человека на должность визиря, а без мудрого руководства Аладдин не смог бы разобраться в хитросплетениях правления Аграбой и сложных отношениях с соседними странами. Жасмин вообще была не уверена, что он когда-нибудь смог бы это сделать. Что удалось ей, принцессе, с детства воспитанной править? А что уж было говорить об Аладдине, вчерашнем уличном мальчишке...  
Вздохнув, Жасмин устало взглянула в глаза Джафару и кивнула. Тот ухмыльнулся, неожиданно мягко подхватил ее под локоть, и через пару головокружительных мгновений они оба оказались на балконе дворца, выступающем над улицами города. Внизу собралась большая толпа. Вдруг оробев, Жасмин замерла. Захотелось отступить назад, в тень, но за спиной самой тенью возвышался Джафар. Он подтолкнул ее вперед.  
Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, Жасмин собралась с духом и подошла к краю балкона. На миг в голове пронеслась идея как-нибудь слезть вниз по стене, а потом ускользнуть в толпе, но было бы глупо ожидать, что и здесь ее не ждет магическая завеса.  
Народ внизу радостно закричал, завидев принцессу. Жасмин приветственно подняла руку, и толпа смолкла:  
— Славный народ Аграбы! — обратилась к людям Жасмин. — Я лишь хотела сказать, что со мной все в порядке и что я, как и прежде, буду всеми силами стремиться к тому, чтобы Аграба процветала.  
Сказав это, Жасмин тяжело вздохнула, развернулась и отошла, заметив, как на лице Джафара появилась одобрительная усмешка. Принцесса знала, что поступила верно, но видеть удовлетворение этого мерзкого человека было невыносимо. Зной и усталость вскружили голову, перед глазами все поплыло куда-то вбок.  
— Тебе дурно, принцесса? — чужие пальцы ловко подхватили ее под локти.   
— Нет! То есть да, — ответила Жасмин, прикладывая руку ко лбу. Наконец она выпрямилась и попыталась отдернуться.  
— Ты совсем измотана. Тебе нужно к лекарю, — сказал Джафар.  
— Я пойду сама, — заявила Жасмин.  
— Нет, одна ты не пойдешь, — отрезал тот и повел ее прочь от балкона в глубь дворца.  
— Позвольте мне отвести принцессу, повелитель, — раздался знакомый ненавистный голос, и из-за ближайшей колонны выскользнул Мозенрат. На его лице красовалось привычное самодовольное выражение.  
— Ты! — гневно воскликнула Жасмин и ринулась вперед, но Джафар сжал ее предплечья, не давая вырваться. Голова опять предательски пошла кругом.  
— Рад снова тебя видеть, принцесса Жасмин, — протянул Мозенрат, отвешивая легкий поклон. — Имел удовольствие слышать сейчас твою речь — чего-то в ней, конечно, не хватает, но для начала вполне неплохо.  
— Мозенрат, мальчик мой, ты явился как раз тогда, когда я о тебе вспомнил, — одобрительно произнес Джафар, не ослабляя своей хватки.  
— Да, я бродил, осматривал дворец и вдруг нутром почуял, что повелитель нуждается в моих услугах, — тот учтиво склонил голову.  
— Я вижу, тебе можно ненадолго доверить самое ценное, что в этом дворце имеется, — сказал Джафар, наконец отпуская Жасмин. Она быстро отскочила на шаг в сторону и, поежившись, обхватила себя руками. — Отведи ее к лекарю, а затем — в тронный зал. Вы оба мне понадобитесь, — уже более суровым тоном велел он.  
— Будет сделано, повелитель, — сказал Мозенрат, и Джафар исчез в снопе красных искр.  
— Не вздумай хватать меня, — пригрозила принцесса.  
— И в мыслях не было, — фыркнул тот.  
— Впрочем, ничего удивительного, — сказала Жасмин, будто бы она вела беседу сама с собой вслух, следуя за Мозенратом по просторным коридорам. — Ничего удивительного нет в том, что ты объявился тут и стал прислуживать Джафару — дрянь к дряни липнет!  
— Твое счастье, что никто, кроме меня, не слышал, как ты горазда выражаться, — холодно ответил ей Мозенрат. — Сразу видно, как тебя учили быть принцессой.  
Не придумав ничего достойного, чтобы парировать, Жасмин гордо смолчала.  
Дворцовый лекарь, седой сморщенный старичок, причитая, приложил к ее лбу смоченный холодной водой кусок ткани и дал отпить из кубка чего-то горького, но успокаивающего.  
— Хоть это и должно быть для тебя нелегко, ведь каждый твой шаг сопряжен с беспокойством из-за вечных забот о нашем благе... — маячащий за ее спиной Мозенрат закашлялся. — ... Но пока что избегай сильных тревог и волнений, моя принцесса, — дал совет лекарь. — Тебе же, господин, могу предложить леденцы, — обратился он к Мозенрату.  
— Благодарю, но, похоже, это была просто пыль, — улыбнулся Мозенрат и жестом ладони поманил Жасмин за собой к выходу. Она хотела было возмутиться его поведением, но вместо этого решила все же последовать предписанию лекаря и лишь громко выдохнула, прикрывая глаза.  
— Гораздо лучше, принцесса, — сказал ей Мозенрат, направляясь к тронному залу. Поспешив следом, Жасмин нагнала его и спокойным голосом заявила:  
— Можешь подлизываться к Джафару, сколько хочешь, все равно это тебе не поможет. Рано или поздно я найду на тебя управу, и посмотрим, кто из нас тогда будет смеяться…  
— Не сомневаюсь, — с готовностью подхватил тот. — Впрочем, смею надеяться, что у королевы Аграбы, которой ты вскоре станешь, найдутся более стоящие ее внимания заботы.  
— Что? О чем это ты? — недоуменно спросила Жасмин, но Мозенрат уже достиг ворот тронного зала и уверенным движением отворил их. Не смутившись пристального взора десятков важных придворных, там собравшихся, он не сбавляя шагу прошествовал вперед к трону. Жасмин последовала за ним, стараясь не встречаться ни с кем взглядом.  
— Твой приказ исполнен, повелитель, я жду новых указаний, — ответствовал он.  
— Молодец, — похвалил Джафар. — А теперь слушайте все: с этого дня мой ученик будет исполнять обязанности визиря.  
— Благодарю, повелитель, но боюсь, что пока я не готов к такой высокой должности.   
— Ерунда, — отмахнулся тот. — бери себе в помощники кого хочешь — думаю, господин казначей и прочие не откажутся быстро ввести тебя в курс дела — и отправляйся в зал приемов. Сумеешь справиться с шишками из гильдии городских купцов? — Джафар подался вперед и прищурил глаза.  
Мозенрат чуть дернулся, будто хотел сказать что-то, но потом передумал, и в конце концов в согласии склонил голову.  
— Вот и славно, — подвел черту Джафар, соединив вместе кончики пальцев. — Вопросов больше нет?  
Толпа придворных зашумела и начала покидать помещение.  
— У меня есть, повелитель, смиренно прошу меня выслушать, — вдруг выступил вперед какой-то вельможа. — Не хочу подвергать сомнению мудрость моего повелителя, но все же отважусь заметить, что твой подопечный и вправду слишком юн и неопытен, чтобы доверять ему столь важные дела, — закончил он и перевел дух.  
— Ах, Вахим, — вкрадчивым голосом заговорил Джафар, — конечно, я приветствую любые возражения. Возможно, ты думаешь, что справишься лучше? — он ловко чуть подкинул свой посох вперед, подхватив его за самый конец и целясь набалдашником прямо тому в лицо. Глаза выгравированной на посохе змеи превратились в затягивающие омуты. Черты лица Вахима расслабились, рот чуть приоткрылся, невнятно бормоча:  
— Нет… Повелитель… Ты… Абсолютно… Прав…  
Наблюдая за этой сценой, Жасмин украдкой перевела взгляд на Мозенрата. Тот смиренно стоял чуть поодаль, сцепив руки за спиной, однако в его глазах плясало плохо скрываемое самодовольство.  
— Прекрати это! — воскликнула она.  
— Тогда ступай прочь, — проигнорировав ее крик, приказал Джафар несчастному Вахиму. Тот послушно побрел к выходу. — Ты тоже, — на этот раз обращаясь к Мозенрату, велел он. — Торговцы ждать не любят.  
Мозенрат, поклонившись, покинул зал.  
— А теперь уясни кое-что для себя, принцесса Жасмин, — сказал Джафар не терпящим пререканий тоном, так разительно отличавшемся от того, которым говорил он с ней раньше: — Ты не должна влезать, когда я беседую со своими подданными.  
— Но это и мои подданные тоже!  
— До тех пор, пока не научишься вести себя, как подобает — твои слова для всех здесь лишь пустой звук. Впрочем, довольно, — прервал он сам себя. — Какая удача, не правда ли, что у меня появился такой толковый помощник? Теперь я смогу куда больше времени проводить с тобой, принцесса, — неприятно усмехнулся Джафар. — Наверное, ты устала сидеть взаперти? Не хочешь прогуляться со мной по саду?  
— Хорошо, — неожиданно для самой себя согласилась Жасмин.  
Джафар, тут же очутившись рядом, легко взял ее под локоть и увлек за собой к скрытому выходу, таящемуся за троном. В самом конце затемненного коридора их настиг Абу, и, цепляясь за одеяние принцессы, вскарабкался ей прямо на голову — он тоже хотел побегать на воле. Проследовав за Джафаром через дверь, ведущую в сад, Жасмин сняла Абу и спустила его на землю. Тот злобно зыркнул на Джафара и от греха подальше моментально скрылся в шумящей на ветру зеленой листве кустов.  
— Что ж, принцесса, — Джафар снова взял ее под локоть и ступил на каменистую дорожку. — Надеюсь, что свежий воздух пойдет тебе на пользу.  
Жасмин ничего не ответила, молча следуя за ним по тропинке, вьющейся сквозь заросли цветника. Из ее головы не шли слова Мозенрата, брошенные им будто невзначай перед входом в тронный зал.  
— Почему ты все любезничаешь со мной? — спросила она. — Заколдуй уже меня наконец, сил нет больше это терпеть!  
На лице Джафара отразилось искреннее изумление.  
— Помилуй, принцесса, зачем мне тебя заколдовывать?  
— Ты же все равно собираешься жениться на мне, — фыркнула Жасмин. — Чего тянуть?  
— Жениться? На тебе? — с веселым недоумением спросил Джафар. — Кто сказал такую чушь?  
Жасмин стушевалась, чувствуя, как стыд заволакивает лицо багровой краской.  
— Я жду ответа.  
Та несвязно промямлила что-то себе под нос. Различив в ее бормотании слово “Мозенрат”, Джафар почему-то усмехнулся вместо того, чтоб озлиться:  
— Вот ведь трепло… Прошу прощения за эту маленькую дезинформацию, принцесса. Видишь ли, мне нет теперь нужды брать в жены дочь старого султана, чтобы заслужить право на трон или любовь народа — все это у меня уже имеется.  
К ее удивлению, Жасмин ощутила, что ее охватывает обида, расползаясь от сердца по всему телу и заставляя неметь конечности.  
— Выходит, я тебе вовсе не нужна? Почему тогда ты не избавился от меня так же, как от Аладдина?  
— Зачем избавляться от всенародной любимицы? Быть может, для чего-то ты и сгодишься, — отстраненно ответил Джафар, минуя перекресток, ведущий к фонтану.  
Не зная, что сказать на это, Жасмин сменила тему, чтоб отвлечь неприятное чувство.  
— Почему ты взял на службу Мозенрата? Он же просто подхалим! Зачем ты его слушаешь?  
— Не мешало бы и тебе наконец научиться быть обходительней с теми, от чьей воли зависит твое благополучие, принцесса, — в словах Джафара промелькнули грозные нотки.  
Воспользовавшись тем, что его хватка ослабла, Жасмин вырвалась и в отчаянии всплеснула руками:  
— Пойми же, Мозенрат опасен! Он…  
— Опасен? Вот так новость, — перебил ее Джафар, не утруждаясь скрыть свой сарказм. — Он бессилен сотворить даже жалкий мираж.  
— У него была перчатка…  
— … Которую я сжег, — закончил он за ней фразу.  
— Мозенрат будет искать другой путь к могуществу, он ни перед чем не остановится, уж я-то знаю! — выпалила Жасмин.  
Заметив под цветущим финиковым деревом скамейку, Джафар схватил принцессу за запястье и усадил ее, легко подтолкнув. У Жасмин промелькнула мысль, что сейчас он сядет рядом, но вместо этого тот навис над ней мрачной тенью:  
— Уж я позабочусь, чтобы эти пути не пресеклись с моим, — он мрачно усмехнулся. — Однако, что мне действительно хочется знать — к чему вообще этот разговор, принцесса? Неужели тебя правда так волнует безопасность моей персоны? — ухмылка на его лице стала еще шире.  
Жасмин снова вспыхнула и отвернулась.  
— Плевать мне, — пробурчала она.  
— Тогда хватит о Мозенрате. У тебя есть какая-нибудь приятная тема для беседы?  
— Нет, — отрезала Жасмин.  
Джафар вздернул брови и притворно вздохнул.  
— В таком случае не стану больше отнимать сегодня твое время. Потрать его с большей пользой, — сказал он и исчез в вихре плаща.  
Абу осторожно выглянул из-за дерева и просеменил к ногам принцессы. Жасмин, наклонившись, почесала его за ухом. Обезьянка протянула ей горстку фиников.  
— Спасибо, Абу, но мне кусок в горло не лезет, — тоскливо ответила Жасмин. Абу что-то пропищал и сочувственно погладил ее по ноге.

На Аграбу легла теплая ночь, облекая весь город во тьму. Он погрузился в сон настолько глубоко, насколько это было возможно для такого большого города. По широким улицам изредка проезжали груженые верблюды и повозки, минуя величественные городские ворота. Вот какой-то возница, выехав на главный тракт, ведущий ко въезду в Аграбу, вырулил верблюда на обочину и притормозил. Из повозки выскочил человек, кутающийся в неприметный дорожный плащ, и сунул вознице мешочек, туго набитый золотом:  
— Забудь, что подвозил кого-то этой ночью, — велел глухой голос из-под капюшона.  
“Проворовался очередной купчишка”, — подумал возница.  
— Конечно, господин, — ответил он и, приняв золото, натянул поводья верблюда и двинулся дальше.  
Человек в плаще усмехнулся, затем устало вздохнул и последовал прочь от обочины, углубляясь в пустыню, будто его вел видимый только ему след. Наконец, завидев впереди голубое свечение джина, Мозенрат откинул капюшон плаща и решительно зашагал тому навстречу.


	4. Chapter 4

Весь день Аладдин провел, мучительно разглядывая проклятый камень, который откопал неугомонный в своих поисках могущества Мозенрат. Тщательно вглядываясь в накорябанные какое-то там внушительное количество столетий назад символы, Аладдин чувствовал, как предположения об их смысле ускользают от его разума все дальше и дальше.  
— Так-с, — послюнявив палец, джин в который раз перевернул страницу очередного фолианта, — две перекрещенные линии, согласно древнешумерскому алфавиту, обозначают солнце! — он нравоучительно поднял палец кверху.  
— И что нам это дает, Джини? — устало осведомился Аладдин, усевшись прямо на песок, скрестив ноги и мрачно взирая на каменную глыбу.  
— Хм, — поправив взявшиеся ниоткуда очки на носу, джин внимательно оглядел камень, — кажется, ничего, — заключил он, виновато разведя руками. Очки испарились.  
Яго демонстративно зевнул, опускаясь на проклятую каменную штуковину:  
— Может, нам снова спросить твое ценное букинистическое приобретение?  
— Я уже боюсь его советов, — фыркнул Аладдин, — но почему бы не попробовать? Сами мы все равно ничего не достигли, — он вопросительно взглянул на джина.   
Пожав плечами, тот вытащил из-за пазухи вчерашнюю книгу, раскрыв ее на случайной странице.  
Не дожидаясь бесплодных поисков по оглавлению, Аладдин сказал:  
— Эй, книга, как нам разгадать послание этого камня?  
Возмущенно зашелестев страницами и чуть не выскочив из рук джина, книга заголосила:  
— Эксплуататоры! Я что вам, справочное бюро?!  
— А что, нет? — скрипуче вопросил Яго.  
— Используй свои лучшие способности, чтоб отыскать ключ к тайне! — рявкнула книга Аладдину и громко захлопнулась.  
— Мдааа... — протянул Аладдин, почесав затылок. — Очень дельный совет!  
Солнце, вспыхнув последними красноватыми лучами, закатилось за кромку горизонта.  
— Кажется, пора мне идти дожидаться из дворца нашего нового друга, — вскочив, саркастически заметил джин.  
— Да, наверное... — рассеянно произнес Аладдин, снова вперив взгляд в смутно различимые в наступающих сумерках руны.  
Крутанувшись в воздухе, джин зажег факелы и, выпрямившись, одетый в военную форму и темные очки, приставил ладонь козырьком, отчеканив:  
— Операция по контролю за передвижениями особо опасных союзников приведена в действие, сэр, — вспыхнув синим огоньком, он исчез.  
С полчаса Аладдин покружил вокруг камня, затем снова усевшись перед ним и принявшись усиленно раздумывать.  
— Нет, я ничего в этом не понимаю, — посетовал он невозмутимо разглядывавшему свои перья попугаю.  
Ксерксис, облетев вокруг камня, недовольно просипел:  
— Так и не справились с заданием хозяина, никчемные глупцы...  
Угорь ловко увернулся от затрещины Яго.  
Грозно нахмурившись, Аладдин вскочил на ноги:  
— Нашелся тоже умник, ну, погоди, я тебе задам...  
Ксерксис выскользнул из-под удара, и Аладдин с силой засадил кулаком по каменной глыбе.  
— Хе-хе, промазал, — злорадно констатировал угорь.  
Скривившись от боли, Аладдин разжал ладонь, осматривая поцарапанные костяшки пальцев.  
В воздухе материализовались джин с Мозенратом.  
Камень вдруг задрожал и через мгновение рассыпался, обнаружив внутри себя маленькую шкатулку, которая тут же грохнулась вниз на песок.  
Мгновенно оценив ситуацию, Мозенрат скептически протянул, уперев руки в бока:  
— Кажется, грубая сила — твой бесспорный конек, Аладдин. Он столь явственно преобладает над другими твоими способностями, что просто удивительно, почему к моему возвращению ты еще не разнес весь лагерь...  
Внезапно осознав всю иронию слов книги после этого замечания, Аладдин не нашелся, что ответить, и вместо этого подбежал к шкатулке. Достав ее из песка, он приподнял защелку — на счастье, та легко поддалась. Откинув крышку, Аладдин заглянул внутрь — на бархатной подушечке лежал длинный резной ключ, обернутый небольшим куском пергамента.  
Почувствовав горячее дыхание на щеке, Аладдин скосил глаза — Мозенрат с любопытством попытался заглянуть ему через плечо. Встретившись взглядом с Аладдином, Мозенрат расплылся в приторно сладкой улыбке и, мягко приобняв одной рукой его за плечи, выдернул другой шкатулку.  
Резко вдохнув, Аладдин возмущенно скрестил руки на груди, увидев, как сверкнули глаза Мозенрата, видимо, в предвкушении возникшего в его голове образа скорого обретения магической силы.  
Мозенрат сдернул перчатку со здоровой руки. Бледные пальцы схватили записку и, внезапно замерев, нарочито неторопливо развернули пергамент. Любопытство вдруг захватило и Аладдина, придвинувшись ближе, он внимательно посмотрел на пару коротких строчек:  
"Ключ откроет дверь достойному...  
В нужном месте в нужный час,  
Приди и возьми то, что твое по праву,  
Когда без того более обходиться не сможешь",  
— Аладдин успел прочитать прежде, чем, нахмурив брови, Мозенрат резко скомкал пальцами записку, бросив ее обратно в шкатулку.  
— Погоди, — Аладдин перехватил за неестественно тонкое запястье вторую руку в перчатке, готовую захлопнуть шкатулку.  
Не успев продолжить фразу, Аладдин запнулся, наткнувшись на дикий взгляд Мозенрата. Выдернув руку из захвата, тот поджал губы, но промолчал.  
Отчего-то смутившись, Аладдин отвел глаза и вытащил ключ, повертев его и так и сяк, и обнаружил, что в сочетании с текстом послания ему так и осталось ничего не ясно.  
Прочитав растерянное выражение лица Аладдина, Мозенрат надменно хмыкнул, отобрав у него ключ и, засунув его в шкатулку, захлопнул крышку.  
— Приятно видеть установившуюся между вами идиллию, — сказал Яго, захлопав крыльями над макушкой Аладдина, — но, может, вы уже соизволите посвятить окружающих в происходящее?  
— Поиски древних реликвий по обыкновению привели к необходимости новых поисков, — отрезал Мозенрат, пряча шкатулку за пазухой.  
— Ясненько, — скрипуче протянул попугай. — Может, тогда поведаешь о своих успехах, а?  
Презрительно взглянув на Яго, Мозенрат повел плечом и направился в сторону ветхой лачуги. Ксерксис выныривал то спереди, то сзади, то сбоку.  
Пожав плечами, Аладдин пошел следом. Джин с ковриком и Яго последовали за ним.  
— И чего его все туда тянет? Нравится ему в этой развалюхе, что ли... — раздраженно протянул попугай.  
— Наверное, мальчик скучает по мрачным интерьерам своего дворца, — умильно всплеснув руками, добавил джин в образе заботливой мамочки.  
— Да уж, — фыркнул Аладдин.  
— Я все слышу, — не оборачиваясь, бросил Мозенрат.  
Он распахнул еле державшуюся на петлях дверь и королевской походкой прошествовал внутрь. Высокомерно расположившись на оставшихся со вчерашней ночи покрывалах, на которых спал Аладдин, Мозенрат велел остальным присаживаться.  
— Итак, — произнес он, не дожидаясь, пока все удобно расположатся, и игнорируя недовольные взгляды, — как я и планировал, мне удалось убедить Джафара взять меня к себе в ученики.   
— Ну нааадо же, — протянул Яго.  
Сделав вид, что пропустил мимо ушей насмешливый тон попугая, Мозенрат лениво продолжил:  
— Более того, поразмыслив над моими способностями, — вскинув брови, Мозенрат медленно беззвучно прищелкнул пальцами здоровой руки, — он назначил меня своим визирем.  
Яго поперхнулся вдохом и закашлялся, судорожно хлопая крыльями, у джина челюсть упала на пол, чуть не придавив вовремя выскользнувший коврик. Недоуменно переглянувшись с джином, Аладдин с недоверием посмотрел на Мозенрата, который не преминул усмехнуться, очевидно, довольный произведенным эффектом.  
Не дав задать ему ни один вопрос, Мозенрат добавил:  
— Дворец и правда полностью контролируется наведенными на него заклятиями так, что Джафар в курсе всего происходящего в его пределах, что несколько усложняет нашу задачу, — он задумчиво потер подбородок. — Ах да, Аладдин, — вдруг как будто вспомнив что-то, Мозенрат лукаво взглянул на Аладдина, — как раз хотел тебе сказать: видел там твою титулованную подружку...  
— Жасмин? — мигом подобравшись, воскликнул Аладдин, внимательно склонившись к Мозенрату. — Как она?!  
Вздохнув в притворном сочувствии, Мозенрат закатил глаза:  
— Бедняжка подавлена, но, кажется, ей скоро больше не придется скучать по тебе...  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Аладдин, нахмурившись.  
Мозенрат усмехнулся:  
— Я имею в виду, что тоска скоро покинет ее, когда мы найдем способ избавиться от Джафара или открыть для тебя путь в Аграбу.  
— А ты оптимист, — прокомментировал Яго. — Слишком уж хорошо звучит твоя болтовня. Кстати, чем докажешь нам, что ты теперь визирь?  
— Хватит, Яго, — одернул его Аладдин. — Как можно это проверить? Однако, — решительно продолжил он: — Думаю, справедливо, если шкатулка с ключом пока побудут у меня, согласен?  
— Ну уж нет, — фыркнул Мозенрат. — Вдруг комната откроется тебе в мое отстутствие? Я не хочу, чтобы ты забрал в ней то, что должно принадлежать мне!  
— Ты первый день будто меня знаешь, ничего мне там не надо! — раздраженно воскликнул Аладдин. — Сдалось мне твое колдовское могущество! И не нужны мне ни богатства, ни любовь — это у меня и так уже есть…   
— Уверен? — Мозенрат скривил рот.  
— А что еще осталось? — Аладдин загнул три пальца, оставив два оттопыренными.  
— Мудрость и бессмертие, — с притворной любезностью просветил его Мозенрат.  
— Тоже мне, подарочки… Зато если комната вдруг явится тебе, когда меня не будет рядом, ты точно войдешь и наплюешь на свое обещание. Видишь, я тоже хорошо тебя знаю, так что... — Аладдин протянул руку вверх ладонью.  
Мозенрат злобно прищурился, но в конце концов, после некоторого промедления, сунул руку за пазуху и отдал ему шкатулку.  
— Ну вот, — сказал Аладдин, спрятав ее под свой плащ. — Получишь обратно, когда исполнишь свою часть сделки.  
Не удостоив его на это ответом, тот поднялся на ноги, и, отряхнувшись, заявил:  
— Я возвращаюсь во дворец, пока мое отсутствие никто не заметил. Жди меня завтра в это же время.  
— А что мне делать, пока тебя нет? — спросил Аладдин.  
— Думай над загадкой пергамента, — сухо бросил Мозенрат и испарился вместе с джином.

Потянулась череда однообразных дней, все глубже затягивая Жасмин в глухую тоску. После того разговора в саду Джафар больше не беспокоил ее с визитами, и она ни разу не сталкивалась с ним, когда бродила по дворцу, предоставленная сама себе и снедаемая скукой. Изредка в поле ее зрения возникал Мозенрат, каждый раз окруженный кучкой гудящих придворных и спешащий вместе с ними куда-то по очередной государственной нужде. Встречаясь с ней по пути в коридорах, он обычно лишь удостаивал ее кивком и шествовал мимо. Похоже, никому больше просто не было до нее дела. Оказалось невыносимо чувствовать себя совсем никчемной, в родном королевском дворце, где ее растили, внушая ей, что она, как принцесса и единственная наследница трона, всегда будет нужна и важна. Но долго ли теперь ее народ будет нуждаться в своей принцессе? “Симпатии толпы непостоянны”, — фраза Джафара его же вкрадчивым голосом пронеслась в голове и заставила поежиться. Он ясно дал понять Жасмин, что единственная причина, по которой она оставлена здесь — это ее популярность у подданных. Сколько времени пройдет, когда про нее наконец забудут, и Джафар убьет ее или выкинет навсегда за пределы Аграбы? Что с ней тогда будет? Жасмин вспомнила тот день, когда она сбежала из дворца и потом встретила Аладдина — тогда она не продержалась на улицах одна и пары часов, как умудрилась вляпаться в неприятности.  
— Наверное, мне стоит сделать что-то, чтобы со мной наконец стали считаться, — рассеянно сказала Жасмин своему тигру, сидя на краю фонтана и гладя его по шерсти. Раджа чихнул и потерся об ее ногу. Поднявшись и приняв решительный вид, Жасмин направилась во дворец.  
Она немного помешкала перед входом в тронный зал, для пущей уверенности глубоко вдохнула, осторожно приоткрыла дверь и вошла, продолжая смотреть себе под ноги. Подняв наконец глаза на трон, она от удивления поперхнулась:  
— Ты! Тебе нельзя здесь сидеть!  
— И тебе доброе утро, принцесса, — лениво ответил Морзенрат, закидывая ногу на ногу. — Тебе стоит освежить свои знания по обязанностям и церемониалу придворных.  
Жасмин сердито вперила руки в бока:  
— А ну живо слазь, пока Джафар тебя не увидел!  
— Его нет, собственно, потому я тут и сижу, — парировал Мозенрат.  
Закатив глаза, Жасмин повернулась и направилась к выходу.  
— Я полагаю, у принцессы к правителю Аграбы есть какое-то дело?  
— К правителю, а не к тебе, — отрезала Жасмин, не оборачиваясь назад.  
— С тем же успехом ты можешь обратиться ко мне. Если ты вдруг забыла, то напоминаю, что я теперь — королевский визирь.  
— Ненадолго, — тихо пробурчала себе под нос Жасмин, уже приблизившись к дверям.  
— Не думай, что я не слышал, — донелось с противоположного конца зала. — Ну так что?  
Принцесса скрестила руки на груди и развернулась на каблуках:  
— Ты же все равно скажешь “нет”, толку спрашивать?  
— А ты попробуй, — Мозенрат с притворным интересом подпер щеку ладонью.  
— Ну хорошо, — Жасмин стиснула зубы. — Я хотела узнать, нет ли у нашего сиятельного правителя работы для принцессы?  
Мозенрат усмехнулся.  
— Приятно видеть такой прогресс… Что ж, сейчас посмотрим, — сказал он, выуживая откуда-то свиток пергамента и разворачивая его.  
— Я в любом случае не стану опускаться до лизоблюдства, как ты, — Жасмин подошла к трону и ткнула пальцем в его сторону.  
— В твоем случае более подходящим словом будет “сотрудничество”, — пробормотал Мозенрат, водя глазами по пергаменту.  
— Я просто хочу быть полезной для своих подданных. Стал бы ты сотрудничать с тем, кто отнял у тебя все?  
К удивлению Жасмин, его лицо вдруг застыло, в глазах мелькнула злость. Затем он отбросил пергамент:  
— Если принцесса желает быть полезной, она может сегодня принять участие в благотоворительной ярмарке. На главной торговой площади, через пару часов.  
— Хорошо… Постой, ты ведь не пойдешь со мной?  
— Ты верно догадываешься, — усмехнулся Мозенрат, поднимаясь с трона. — Без меня ты не можешь покинуть дворец.  
Жасмин пожалела, что затеяла этот разговор, но отступать было поздно.  
Спустившись во двор перед главными воротами султанских чертог, Мозенрат подозвал какого-то слугу и через минуту тот подогнал роскошную повозку с породистым верблюдом. Жасмин забралась внутрь и, как только возница тронулся, высунулась из окна, любуясь на проезжающие улицы. Наконец-то она снова видит город!  
Когда они подоспели на место, Жасмин нетерпеливо вылезла и, довольно обхватив себя руками, оглядела заполненную людьми площадь. Мозенрат выскочил из повозки за ее спиной и последовал за ней, согласно правилам придерживаясь положенного расстояния в пару шагов. Жасмин охватило желание дать деру и скрыться в толпе, но что-то ей подсказывало — Мозенрат и без всякого колдовства не даст ей сбежать, даже если никто другой ее не задержит.  
Мозенрат направился к паре богато одетых мужчин весьма важного вида, очевидно, устроителей ярмарки, и что-то быстро им зашептал. На их лицах отразилось изумление.  
— О, принцесса, ты не представляешь, какой честью является для нас твой визит! Конечно, бедный народ будет счастлив принять пищу из твоих прекрасных рук, — один из них учтиво поклонился. Другой шагнул вперед и жестом пригласил проследовать за ним.  
Жасмин, неловко улыбнувшись, обернулась и встретилась глазами с Мозенратом. Тот коротко кивнул и продолжил беседовать с еще парой подошедших вельмож.  
Следующие несколько часов были для Жасмин самыми утомительными в ее жизни. Люди тут же узнали принцессу и столпились вокруг нее. Она помогала поварам разливать похлебку и старалась успевать побеседовать с каждым, кто подходил к ней с пустой миской. Закончив с похлебкой, Жасмин подхватила корзину с фруктами, и, усевшись на низкой скамейке чуть поодаль, стала раздавать их детям. Те бегали вокруг нее с восторженным гомоном.  
Порой кто-нибудь из ребятишек подбегал к ней и спрашивал что-то с присущей им детской наивностью. Жасмин отвечала невпопад, погрузившись в мрачные мысли. Даже если ей и удастся сохранить любовь народа, в остальном для нее ничего не изменится. Будто мало того, что Джафар занял султанский трон, так он еще и сделал Мозенрата, хоть тот здесь без году неделя — подумать только, своей правой рукой. Лишь с ним теперь он делится своими мыслями, лишь ему доверяет он тайны своего мастерства, лишь с ним он советуется по самым важным делам, а ее, принцессу Аграбы, которую знает с рождения, которая всю жизнь носила царственный титул и готовилась принять на себя верховное бремя власти — ее он держит лишь за игрушку для увеселения подданых!  
Что бы сказал на все это отец?..  
— Нам пора, принцесса, — раздался за ее спиной голос Мозенрата. Жасмин отставила корзину и поднялась. Ребятишки разочарованно застонали.  
— Скоро увидимся снова, — подбодрила их Жасмин и потрепала оказавшегося рядом с ней мальчишку по голове.  
— Благодарим за твое участие, принцесса, ты озарила собой этот день, — сказал один из устроителей, когда она шла в сопровождении Мозенрата к повозке.  
— Принцесса была рада пригодиться своим подданным, — заверил его Мозенрат и открыл перед ней дверь. Жасмин забралась внутрь, и только усевшись, поняла, как сильно она устала. Однако вместе с тем ее охватило приятное довольство проделанной работой. И все-таки как хорошо было снова наконец оказаться за пределами чертогов, ставших ей тюрьмой! Даже то, что Мозенрат все это время ошивался рядом, не могло испортить ей удовольствие.  
По возвращению во дворец Жасмин было дернулась в сторону лестницы, ведущей в ее покои, но Мозенрат больно вцепился в ее предплечье.  
— Не так быстро, — сказал он. — Повелитель желает тебя видеть.  
— Как ты можешь это знать? — Жасмин хлопнула его по руке и отдернулась.  
— У Дестана я учился не только заклинаниям, — с неприятной усмешкой ответил Мозенрат. — Желаю удачи, принцесса.  
Не удостоив его ответом, Жасмин сжала руки в кулаки, сделала несколько шагов и наткнулась на Джафара. Принцесса испуганно ахнула.  
— Ты так хорошо начала, не разочаровывай меня вновь, — низким глубоким голосом сказал Джафар. — Куда подевалась опять твоя вежливость?  
— Спасибо… Господин визирь, — произнесла она сквозь зубы. Мозенрат чуть склонил голову.  
— Оставь нас, — велел Джафар, и в ту же секунду тот куда-то испарился.  
Жасмин напряженно вздохнула — сейчас было очень трудно понять, как ей стоило с кем себя вести. Прежде все, что окружало принцессу, составляло для нее ясную картину мира. Теперь же казалось, будто этот мир перевернулся несколько раз с ног на голову и обратно, а потом и вовсе принял какое-то странное необычное положение. Все вели себя, на первый взгляд, знакомо, но вместе с тем совершенно по-другому.  
Жасмин с опаской подняла взгляд на Джафара, удивляясь, как странно вдруг жгучая неприязнь в ее сердце уступила место какой-то неясной робости.  
— Я смотрю, ты наконец решила проявить благоразумие, — Джафар снисходительно усмехнулся, приподнимая ее лицо за подбородок. В его прищуренных глазах плескалась смесь насмешки, удовлетворения и самодовольства, которая вообще, казалось, не сходила с его лица с тех пор, как он вновь объявился в Аграбе.  
Жасмин с трудом удержалась от того, чтоб вырваться из на этот раз на удивление мягкой хватки, понимая, что раздражение Джафара сейчас едва ли было ей на руку.  
— Люди ведь нуждаются в поддержке в тяжелые времена, — парировала принцесса.  
Джафар хмыкнул. Его пальцы скользнули по подбородку Жасмин. На мгновение ей показалось, что они сейчас коснутся ее губ, но Джафар просто убрал руку. После их последнего разговора принцессе начало казаться, что она и впрямь сама выдумала себе, будто и на этот раз Джафар возжелает заполучить ее к себе в жены. По-видимому, этого можно было не опасаться. Никакой необходимости в том у Джафара не было, как он заверил; месть его и без того вдоволь свершилась, а иные чувства были незнакомы этому жестокому человеку. Жасмин не понимала, почему вместе с закономерным облегчением эти мысли заставляли ее чувствовать свою ничтожность, неужто такое могло ущемить ее самолюбие?  
— Что ж, раз в тебе проснулась тяга к государственным делам, принцесса, — усмешка не сходила с тонких губ Джафара, — сегодня вечером я собираю чужеземных послов. Можешь почтить их своим сиятельным присутствием, — Жасмин невольно поморщилась от язвительного яда, которым сочился голос Джафара.  
Невзирая на усталость, Жасмин захотелось показать, что послам, как и городским детишкам, как и каждому в Аграбе, будет важно ее участие.  
— Я приду, — Жасмин скрестила руки на груди.  
— Рад это слышать — Джафар приторно улыбнулся.  
Принцесса кивнула, растянув губы в неискренне любезной улыбке.  
Оглядев Жасмин с ног до головы беглым взглядом, Джафар бросил:  
— Не забудь одеться понарядней, послы — не оборванцы с улиц, такой улыбкой и похлебкой ты им свою царственность не скормишь, — и, взмахнув плащом, он исчез.  
Гневная тирада так и не успела сорваться в ответ с губ Жасмин. Проглотив негодование, Жасмин отправилась в свои покои.  
На небе уже сиял тонкий серп месяца, застыв, не скрытый облаками, словно хрупкая лодка в океане ночи, бескрайнем и темном.  
Жасмин надела на голову сверкающую тиару, одернув полы белоснежного парадного одеяния. Голова слегка кружилась — сегодняшний поход в город оказался неожиданно утомительным. Встряхнув волосами, Жасмин отогнала усталость и решительным шагом направилась к тронному залу.  
Двери распахнулись перед ней сами собой. С неудовольствием отметив любовь Джафара к зрелищности, принцесса вошла внутрь, стараясь не смущаться дюжины цепких внимательных взглядов. На мгновение они исчезли — послы склонились в почтительном поклоне. Лишь Джафар, вольготно расположившийся на троне, не отводил от Жасмин своего взгляда, нарочито расслабленного и равнодушного, но, казалось, не упускающего ни единого движения в зале.  
К счастью, хотя бы вездесущего Мозенрата не было нигде видно.  
Решительно тряхнув волосами, принцесса прошла вперед, к трону. Джафар покровительственно улыбнулся, жестом веля ей занять место подле возвышения. Стоило Жасмин сделать это, как послы медленно подтянулись ближе к ней, с равнодушным любопытством взирая на принцессу. Под тяжестью этих лукавых, снисходительных, недоверчивых и даже презрительных взглядов Жасмин вдруг осознала, как шатко и неопределенно ее положение: для жителей Аграбы она пока остается госпожой, но кто она теперь в глазах чужеземных правителей? Прихоть нового могущественного султана, которой в любой момент может наступить конец?  
Почувствовав, как в спину будто подул холодный ветер, Жасмин невольно поежилась, бросив короткий растерянный взгляд на Джафара. "Не мешало бы и тебе наконец научиться быть обходительней с теми, от чьей воли зависит твое благополучие, принцесса", — вспомнились его жесткие слова. Было отвратительно признавать, но в тот момент особенно остро ощутилось, что ее судьба и впрямь зависела от благосклонности ненавистных ей людей в то время, как все, что было дорого ей прежде, исчезло, вполне возможно, что навсегда.  
Жасмин судорожно глотнула воздуха, не зная, как обратиться к послам и вправе ли она вообще это делать в своем нынешнем неясном положении. Ее бы никогда это не смутило, но то были чужеземные вельможи, а не любящий ее народ. Джафар встал с трона, подойдя ближе к принцессе и положив ей руку на плечо:  
— Принцесса Жасмин рада сегодня передать свои добрые пожелания вашим правителям, — сказал он, высокомерно смотря на послов.  
Жасмин кивнула, выдавив из себя улыбку. Пальцы Джафара легко сжали ее плечо. Холодный озноб почему-то никак не отпускал, и принцесса сильно вздрогнула. Усталось, было отступившая до этого, вдруг навалилась на глаза. Захлопав ресницами, Жасмин почувствовала, как нездоровый румянец приливает к щекам. Она подняла голову, беспомощно взглянув на возвышающегося рядом Джафара, чувствуя, как сознание начало куда-то ускользать.  
— Принцесса много времени провела сегодня со своими поданными, поэтому она зашла лишь кратко осветить ваш день своим присутствием, и не может дольше сегодня оказывать вам такую милость, — сурово произнес Джафар.  
Жасмин ощутила, как его пальцы крепче сжались у нее на плече. Джафар потянул ее на себя и в тот момент, когда Жасмин показалось, что она вот-вот окажется в его объятьях, она упала на подушки в своей спальне. Через мгновение Жасмин провалилась в беспокойный сон.


	5. Chapter 5

Очередной многолюдный город, коих не счесть на просторах арабских пустынь, приветствовал своих гостей огнями ярмарок, факелов и разноцветных фонарей. Аладдин неспешно прогуливался по одной из главных улиц и оглядывался по сторонам. Яго устроился нести дозор сверху на его тюрбане, приставив крыло ко лбу козырьком.  
— Не вижу ничего интересного, — отрапортовал он. — А еще говорят, что в больших городах приключения на каждом шагу!  
Аладдин вдруг остановился у вывески ближайшей таверны. Сидящий внизу на тротуаре факир перестал играть на дудке, уставившись на богато одетого юношу. Его змея с шипением взвилась столбом и щелкнула зубами.  
— Эй, осторожнее! — Яго спрыгнул с головы Аладдина и заметался в воздухе. — Посади своего червячка на цепь, раз углядеть не можешь!  
— Смотри, Яго, — Аладдин взял гневно хлопающего крыльями попугая в руки и поднес к вывеске. — Думаю, это вполне подойдет!  
Вывеска гласила:  
БОИ БЕЗ ПРАВИЛ  
ТОЛЬКО ЭТИМ ВЕЧЕРОМ  
ПРИЗ (несколько раз затерто и дописано мелом): сто золотых  
P. S. С попкорном и прочей едой вход воспрещен.  
— Что значит — с попкорном нельзя? Самоуправство! А золотишко нам не помешает, мда… — попугай приценивающееся потер крылом клюв.  
— Яго, мы здесь не для выигрыша, — Аладдин возрудил попугая себе на плечо и вошел в шумную таверну. — Мы должны найти способ открыть комнату!  
— И для этого влипать в неприятности, я помню, — сказал Яго. — Надо было хоть снова взять с собой джина.  
— Мы ведь уже выяснили — нельзя, чтобы кто-то мог мне помочь, — возразил Аладдин. — “Когда без того более обходиться не сможешь”… Я должен по-настоящему нуждаться в том, что находится в комнате, иначе она мне не явится.  
— Пока мы ее наконец откроем, все кости переломаем, — проворчал Яго. Столько месяцев шатаемся, и все без толку. А Мозенрат в это время прохлаждается в нашем дворце и в ус не дует. Небось сейчас разлегся на троне и лопает мои любимые фрукты за обе щеки!  
— Не думаю, — со смешком сказал Аладдин, прокладывая путь сквозь разношерстную толпу.  
— Да я тебе отвечаю, я же сам только этим и занимался!  
Аладдин приблизился к покосившейся деревянной стойке. За ней умостился какой-то тип ненадежного вида и чистил серебряный кубок, то и дело разглядывая его на свету. На его некогда белой замызганной тунике красовался значок с подписью “Главный”. Яго спрыгнул на поверхность стойки и сунул клюв в вазу с изюмом.  
— Где здесь у вас бои без правил? — спросил Аладдин.  
Тот плюнул в кубок, протер его изнутри рукавом и ткнул большим пальцем позади себя:  
— Во внутреннем дворе. У тебя хоть оружие есть?  
— Э, нет.  
— Тогда возьми вон там, — махнул он в сторону открытого склада. Несколько огромных мужчин выбирали ятаганы, пробуя каждый по очереди и примеривая их к руке.  
— Сабельки бесплатно? — удивился Яго. — А если мы их слямзим?  
“Главный” недобро усмехнулся, обнажив целый рот золотых зубов.  
— Уверен, что вы вернете их, если выиграете, — сказал он.  
— А если нет, то что — потом так снимете? Ой, не нравится мне это! Давай дергать отсюда, пока не поздно! — попугай полетел поверх чужих голов вслед за Аладдином, уверенно направившемуся к оружейному складу.  
— Успокойся, Яго, — ответил Аладдин и взял в руки какую-то огромную саблю. — Чем скорее мы с этим покончим, тем скорее сможем вернуться в Аграбу и спасти Жасмин.  
— Да уж, хоть бы сработало, — пробурчал попугай.  
— Пойдем, — поманил его за собой Аладдин.  
Проследовав через пару коридоров путем, который им был указан, они вышли через таящуюся в неприметном закутке дверь. Перед ними открылся огромный двор, окруженный парой низких трибун, построенных из какого-то хлама, и маячащими за ними близлежащими жилыми домами. На трибунах и вокруг них столпилось с несколько десятков человек, то и дело что-то выкрикивая — на арене шел ожесточенный бой. Аладдин еле протолкнулся в первые ряды и понял, что, похоже, драка подходит к концу. И точно — верзила, будто сложенный из одних только мускулов, ударом тяжелой узловой палки вырубил своего тщедушного противника. На арену выбежал еще более тщедушный человечек в тюрбане чуть ли не с него ростом, наклонился к поверженному, прижал руку к его шее и пропищал:  
— Один… Два… Три… Победил Джабаль!  
Зрители одобрительно завопили. Стоявший рядом с Аладдином мальчишка, втихую жевавший попкорн, поперхнулся и закашлялся. Пара добровольцев из толпы подхватила проигравшего и куда-то утащила.  
— Он ведь не умер, нет? — подпрыгнул на плече Аладдина Яго.  
— Ммм… Не уверен, — ответил тот. — Ну ладно, я пошел.  
— Ой-ой, не хочу смотреть на это, — попугай закрыл крыльями глаза и нырнул в чужой попкорн. Мальчишка недоуменно потряс коробочкой.  
— Не тряси, и так тошнит! А то сдам тебя главному!  
Аладдин вышел на середину арены, сунул саблю за пояс и, сложив руки рупором, прокричал:  
— Эй, кто тут самый крутой, давай драться!  
Люди притихли в недоумении. На балкон соседнего дома вышла толстая женщина в ночной тунике и завопила:  
— Опять тут балаган устроили! А ну заткнулись все, спать не даете!  
Кто-то в толпе захихикал, но тут же смолк. Первые ряды расступились, и показался очень высокий худой человек, весь замотанный в белые тряпки, словно мумия. На его лице сверкали черные глаза в прорезях ткани, не суля ничего хорошего.  
— Эээ, значит, ты самый крутой? Ну привет, — неуверенно обратился к нему Аладдин, доставая саблю.  
Тот смерил Аладдина с ног до головы, и, видимо, сочтя его достаточно серьезным противником, произнес:  
— Ты чего, новенький? Здесь лишь я на главном призе деньжата заколачиваю, так что катись подобру-поздорову.  
— Попробуй, прогони меня, — Аладдин поднял саблю. Зрители одобряюще завыли.  
Человек-мумия помедлил и вытащил свой ятаган.  
— Ты пожалеешь об этом, парень, — прогундел он сквозь тряпки.  
— Надеюсь, — пробормотал тот себе под нос.  
Все тот же человечек в высоком тюрбане выскочил сбоку и осведомился:  
— Как твое имя, новый участник?  
— Эээ… Аладдин, — ответил тот.  
Человечек что-то записал в маленький блокнот, затем убрал его и поднял палец вверх:  
— Один, два, три… Бой!  
Аладдин замахнулся саблей на маячащего прямо перед ним человека-мумию, но тот ужом скользнул ему за спину. Несколько раз еле успевая отскакивать в сторону, Аладдин наконец заставил противника скрестить с ним оружие. Тот отбил несколько ударов и опять исчез из поля зрения.  
— Да чтоб тебя, — пробурчал Аладдин, вертя головой туда-сюда.  
Сзади ему прилетел удар в спину; упав на землю, Аладдин быстро откатился и, поднявшись, схватился за закружившуюся голову. Человек-мумия вновь будто из ниоткуда наскочил на него, выбил из рук саблю и придавил Аладдина к земле. Он прижал к горлу Аладдина ятаган:  
— Сдавайся!  
— Нееет… — прохрипел Аладдин, пытаясь ослабить хватку противника.  
— Сдавайся, говорю!  
— Лучше убей!  
Человек-мумия удивленно замер.  
— Парень, ты чего? Какой “убей”?  
Ведущий счет человечек материализовался рядом и завел свою шарманку:  
— Один-два-три… Победил Саид!  
Тот оставил Аладдина и поклонился зрителям. Те чуть разочарованно захлопали — похоже, они надеялись на куда более увлекательное представление.  
Аладдин с шумом вдохнул и, закашлявшись, с трудом принял сидячее положение:  
— У вас тут что, не на смерть дерутся?  
Саид приподнял свои многочисленные бинты, открывая худенькое, чем-то смахивающее на кроличью мордочку лицо:  
— На смерть я бы и сам не стал драться. Я что, на чокнутого похож?  
— А эти штуки тебе зачем? — указал Аладдин на свисающие тряпки.  
— Для устрашающего вида, — ответил тот и повернулся к ведущему: — Ну, где моя награда?  
— Эх ты, упустил сто золотых, — пожурил Яго, садясь ему на плечо. Толпа начала расходиться.  
— Только время зря потратили, — уныло сказал Аладдин и поднялся на ноги. — Что ж, пойдем, нам еще добираться обратно.

Тем временем Саид, устроившись вместе с парой амбалов за столом в таверне, делал какие-то расчеты на пергаменте:  
— Так-с, еще плюс сто… Еще немного, и я скоплю наконец на…  
— Наша зарплата, хозяин, — пробасил один из амбалов, прижав огромной ручищей пергамент к столу. — За охрану тебя и твоего добра!  
— Эм, да, конечно, — пробормотал тот, ища глазами мешочек с золотом. Не найдя его на столе, он достал из-за спины огромную сумку и стал копошиться в ней.  
— Что за… Эй!  
Большой красный попугай с нахальным видом вылетел из-за стула, держа в клюве сверток, и ускользнул в треснутое окно.  
— Это же попугай этого Аладдина! Уж теперь я его точно урою! А ну быстрей за ним! — завопил Саид, выпрыгивая из-за стола. Его охранники обнажили сабли и ринулись из таверны, чуть не вышибив дверь. Саид, подбирая на бегу разлетающиеся части своего одеяния, с ятаганом в зубах поспешил за ними.

Аладдин в раздумьях брел по уже чуть живой улице — город почти полностью погрузился в сон. Вдруг он остановился и заозирался вокруг:  
— Яго, ты где? Эй!  
Тот нагнал его и с полным какого-то мешковатого тряпья клювом невнятно прошамкал:  
— Нвлнйс, мнеуйд спстркми.  
— Что? — удивленно спросил Аладдин.  
— Тьфу! — в руки ему упал звенящий сверток. — Тот парень дрался с тобой нечестно, и я восстановил несправедливость!  
— Яго, это же были бои без правил!  
— Эй, ты! — из-за угла на другой стороне улицы вылетел Саид с парой верзил, все вместе вооруженные до зубов. — Сейчас тебя до конца уделаю, раз ты так просил!  
— Бежим, быстро! — крикнул Аладдин и помчался вперед, лавируя между редкими прохожими. Попугай стрелой ринулся за ним.  
Пробежав несколько кварталов, Саид замедлился:  
— Придурки, вы их упустили!  
Один из охранников врезался в торговца шаурмой и сбил его с ног, другой чуть не опрокинул тележку. Саид заскользил по тротуару, притормаживая рядом с покупателем, даже не вздрогнувшим от неожиданной потасовки: какой-то бледный юноша в роскошной лиловой одежде продолжал невозмутимо жевать шаурму.  
— Ты видел вора с попугаем? — обратился к тому Саид.  
Тот дожевал и ответил:  
— Конечно, любезный, они побежали вон туда, — махнул он рукой на переулок, уходящий вправо.  
— Точно? — прищурившись, спросил Саид.  
— Неа, — прохихикал кто-то.  
Юноша нахмурился и зачем-то хлопнул себя по плечу.  
— Точно, точно, — приторным голосом заверил он Саида.  
— Ну ладно… Соберитесь, болваны! За мной!  
Как только они скрылись в переулке, Ксерксис вылетел из своего укрытия и вцепился в шаурму, упавшую из тележки на землю.  
Мозенрат лениво облизал пальцы. В свете ярких желтых фонариков, развешанных по всей улице, выбивавшиеся из-под тюрбана пряди его черных волос сверкнули золотом.  
Люди потихоньку разбрелись по домам. Только торговец, вовсю ругая неуклюжесть своры бандитов, сокрушался над утерянным товаром. Брезгливо кинув тому пару золотых, Мозенрат не стал выслушивать льстивые причитания и, прихватив еще один сверток с шаурмой, размеренным шагом двинулся в сторону, в которую только что убежал Аладдин.  
— Ну надо же, а ты, оказывается, бываешь щедрым, — за спиной у него возник джин. — Ты не заболел, случаем? Может, съел чего не то во дворце? — саркастически прожужжал он, превратившись в крупную пчелу и рассматривая Мозенрата сквозь лупу.  
Тот раздраженно отмахнулся, впечатав джина в стену ближайшего дома.  
— А, нет, все в порядке... — подняв маленький пальчик, пропищал джин, сползая по стене вниз.  
Ксерксис злорадно захихикал.  
Через мгновение джин принял свою обычную форму, отряхнувшись от воображаемой пыли.  
Мозенрат чуть ускорил шаг, завидев впереди силуэт Аладдина, опиравшегося рукой о стену дома под светом подвешенной на углу улицы связки фонарей всевозможных цветов.  
Тот шумно дышал после бега, грудь его тяжело вздымалась. Оглянувшись, чтоб убедиться, что преследователи отстали, Аладдин увидел Мозенрата.  
— Не одни негодяи, так другой! — пробурчал Яго. — Явился, не запылился...  
— Негодяй? — с притворной грустью переспросил Мозенрат. — Ах, видать, я зря сказал тому сброду, что вы скрылись в другом направлении, стоило позволить им погонять вас по всему городу... — он обиженно вздохнул, надменно вздернув подбородок.  
Услышав это, Аладдин покраснел, укоризненно зыркнув в сторону попугая:  
— Полегче, Яго, — приструнил он птицу.  
Повернувшись к Мозенрату и сделав шаг ему навстречу, Аладдин улыбнулся:  
— Спасибо, что помог!  
Мозенрат приподнял уголки губ в ответ.  
— Продолжай том же духе, и я решу, что ты вознамерился со мной подружиться, — насмешливо протянул он.  
— Вот еще! — смущенно фыркнул Аладдин, уперев руки в бока. Однако тут же быстро сообразил, что он, кажется, сказал что-то не то. — А, э, извини, я не хотел... То есть... — Аладдин замолчал, стушевавшись.  
Мозенрат с видимым удовольствием наблюдал за его смущением.  
— В общем, хорошо, что Саид со своей шайкой убежали, — поспешил сменить тему Аладдин. — Толку от такой опасности было никакого, — он вздохнул, почесав затылок, — кажется, этого всего недостаточно, чтоб эта тайная дверь открылась...  
— Как это, никакого толку? — возмущенно захлопал крыльями Яго. — Ты что, парень! Нам перепало золотишко! Будет хоть что оставить птенцам после бесславной кончины в следующей самоубийственной авантюре, в которую ты меня втянешь!  
— Яго, — Аладдин фыркнул. — У тебя нет никаких птенцов!  
— Вот видишь, у меня даже нет детей! — трагично воскликнул попугай. — Стоило связаться с вами — и не стало никакой возможности устроить личную жизнь. Прощай, вольное сытое существование!  
Никто не обратил внимание на эту тираду, и Мозенрат сказал, скрестив руки на груди:  
— Так не пойдет, в записке ясно сказано, что дары не явят себя, покуда в том и впрямь не возникнет подлинная необходимость. Такие риски понарошку ничего не дадут...  
— Ничего себе понарошку! — фыркнул Яго, отряхнув перья.  
Проигнорировав это замечание, Мозенрат продолжил:  
— Так что завтра нам стоит ввязаться во что-то более подходящее…  
— Нам? — удивленно вскинув брови, переспросил Аладдин.  
— Да, нам, — сладко улыбнулся Мозенрат. — Джафар весьма кстати дал мне выходной.  
— Загруженное расписание великого визиря! — воскликнул джин, превратившись в секретаршу. Одернув короткую юбку, он достал из-за пазухи блокнот. — Господин визирь, куда мне вписать следующую встречу в ваш органайзер? Между седьмым и восьмым или девятым и десятым кофебрейком? — затараторил он писклявым голосом.  
— Поверить не могу, что когда-то считал джина ценным приобретением, — презрительно протянул Мозенрат.  
Джин возмущенно захлопал ресницами:  
— Вы ни во что не ставите своих сотрудников! Я так этого не оставлю! Мы подключим к делу профсоюз!  
— Стоит поискать ночлег здесь, нет смысла возвращаться обратно в лагерь, — невозмутимо продолжил Мозенрат, повернувшись к Аладдину.  
— Зачем искать? — Аладдин недоуменно вскинул брови. — Здесь на улицах полно достаточно пригодных закутков.  
— Мне показалось, я слышал, что вы стянули мешок с золотом. И вы собираетесь спать на улицах? — скептически осведомился Мозенрат.  
Выползший из-за его плеча Ксерксис презрительно прошипел:  
— Плебеи...  
— Господин визирь приемлет исключительно апартаменты бизнес-класса и выше, — назидательно протянул джин-секретарша. — К сожалению, на настоящий момент у нас не сохранились номера отелей, предварительно согласованных с его предпочтениями...  
— Хэй, мистер транжира, ловко ты придумал, деньги-то не твои, а наши! — возмущенно воскликнул Яго.  
— Считай, они конфискованы в счет общего предприятия, — холодно отрезал Мозенрат.  
Развернувшись, он направился вдоль по улице.  
Посмотрев на друзей и пожав плечами, Аладдин пошел следом.  
— Интересно, он что, знает, где в каждом городе что находится? — приняв свой обычный вид и уперев руки в бока, спросил джин.  
— Достаточно знать общие принципы, — не оборачиваясь, бросил Мозенрат, уверенным шагом двигаясь вперед.  
Поравнявшись с ним, Аладдин принялся внимательно осматривать окрестности, не столько на предмет гостиницы, сколько с целью убедиться в отсутствии поблизости Саида и его шайки.  
— Может, и лучше будет найти какой-нибудь гостевой двор, — примирительно сказал он, устало улыбнувшись, — что-то я проголодался, к тому же...  
Мозенрат достал из-за пазухи сверток с еще теплой шаурмой и молча протянул Аладдину. Тот благодарно взял шаурму, случайно коснувшись кончиками пальцев холодной руки Мозенрата. “Интересно, таким своим видом, будто он в жизни не видел солнца, Мозенрат тоже обязан волшебной перчатке, или он сам по себе такой бледный и холодный?” — подумалось Аладдину. Заметив внимательный взгляд Аладдина, Мозенрат чему-то усмехнулся. Не поняв значения этой усмешки, Аладдин решил просто широко улыбнуться в ответ и с наслаждением откусил кусок шаурмы. Помедлив, Мозенрат тоже растянул губы в тонкой улыбке.  
— Сюда, — через некоторое время, когда Аладдин уже успел доесть свою шаурму, сказал Мозенрат, сворачивая в переулок к добротному зданию с крепко вбитой в землю деревянной вывеской у двери. "Утомленный верблюд" — гласила она.  
— Ну и названьице, — присвистнул джин.  
— Джини, а где коврик?! — спохватился Аладдин.  
Джин замялся, заложив руки за спину и шаркнув ногой по песку:  
— Ну, понимаешь, Аладдин, мы играли в шашки, и этот жулик провел в дамки добрых пять штук всего за пару минут. И тут как раз подошло время отправляться в Аграбу, в общем, я сказал ему, что два высокомерных плута одновременно — это для меня чересчур. Так что он остался в лагере.  
— Как не стыдно, Джини, — покачал головой Аладдин. — Надо ему свистнуть.  
— Помилуй, — возразил Мозенрат, — болтливый попугай, синий урод, еще и летающий ковер? Ты бы еще бродячих шутов с собой притащил для эскорта — нам не стоит привлекать к себе излишнего внимания. Слухи в таких местах расходятся быстро, а там недалеко и до Аграбы. Тогда наши планы рухнут, не успеем мы и подобраться к их осуществлению. Позже вызовешь свой ковер. И вам двоим лучше бы воспользоваться черным входом или хоть вести себя потише, — нахмурив брови, окинул он взглядом джина с попугаем.  
— Пфе, а свою скользкую змеюку ты, значит, не считаешь? — оскорбленно захлопал крыльями Яго.  
— Да! — скрестив руки на груди, сумрачно воззрился на Мозенрата джин.  
Ксерксис нырнул под полы плаща хозяина и прошипел оттуда:  
— Я умею быть незаметным и ссскрытным, как тень.  
— Джини, Яго, тише! Как ни противно это признавать, — Аладдин нахмурился, с неодобрением покосившись на Мозенрата, — если не обращать внимания на грубость, он прав.  
Вздохнув, джин превратил себя и возмущенно трепыхавшегося Яго в крошечных букашек. Наклонившись, Аладдин поднял их с земли и положил к себе в карман.  
Одобрительно кивнув, Мозенрат протянул руку к двери.  
— И не называйся здесь своим именем, — бросил он Аладдину через плечо и потянул дверь на себя.  
Внутри их ожидал скромный, но добротный интерьер. В холле за длинными дубовыми столами сидело несколько человек — по виду, торговцев.  
Приняв самодовольный вид, Мозенрат медленно окинул взглядом помещение. К нему, суетясь, тут же подбежал и поклонился, стянув желтый с голубым пером тюрбан, упитанный плешивый человечек с толстой тетрадью — видимо, хозяин гостиницы.  
— Чего желают господа ... ? — он занес перо над бумагой и вопросительно взглянул на гостей.  
— Али и Мизрат, — выпалил Аладдин.  
Из кармана донеслось тихое писклявое хихикание, к счастью, не достигшее ушей толстого человечка.  
Мозенрат смерил Аладдина красноречивым взглядом и добавил, обратившись к хозяину гостиницы:  
— Нам нужны самые большие и просторные комнаты, какие у вас есть.  
— Сейчас посмотрим, что еще свободно, — стал листать тетрадь человечек.  
— Хорошо, — улыбнувшись, поспешно сказал Аладдин, опасаясь, что с Мозенрата сталось бы предложить хозяину выкинуть на улицу уже имевшихся постояльцев, если бы нужные комнаты оказались заняты.  
— О, у меня как раз есть то, что вам нужно, — просияв, сообщил хозяин гостиницы.  
Мозенрат снисходительно кивнул и вместе с Аладдином прошествовал за ним по лестнице на второй этаж.  
Хозяин отворил дверь, ведущую в и впрямь довольно большие покои. Удовлетворенно оглядев помещение и все равно при этом умудрившись сохранить на лице высокомерную мину, Мозенрат кивнул Аладдину и требовательно протянул руку.  
Про себя возмущаясь такой наглости, Аладдин все же решил протянуть Мозенрату мешочек с золотом, триумфально добытый Яго.  
Отсчитав определенное количество монет хозяину гостиницы, который тут же скрылся с глаз, довольный выручкой, Мозенрат засунул мешочек себе за пазуху, плотно захлопнул дверь за ними и задвинул засов.  
Из кармана Аладдина тут же выскочил джин, держа за хвост Яго, которому он мгновенно вернул прежний облик.  
— Транспортировка завершена, сэр — отрапортовал он, перекинувшись в свой военный вид. — Территория, охваченная операцией, была успешно нами пройдена, полоса препятствий пересечена. Объект под кодовым именем "Яго-1347" был успешно доставлен в пункт назначения.  
— А ну кончай выпендриваться и отпусти меня! — заголосил попугай.  
— Тише вы, идиоты! — зло прикрикнул на них Мозенрат. Привалившись к косяку, он закатил глаза, расслабленно поглаживая тоже выползшего на свет Ксерксиса.  
Плавные движения гипнотизировали. Аладдин вдруг осознал, как вымотался за день.  
— Хватит с нас на сегодня суеты, друзья, — устало сказал он.  
Джин тут же отпустил Яго, прекратив паясничать. Попугай недовольно встряхнулся несколько раз и приземлился с краю груды подушек, разбросанной на разноцветных покрывалах, устилавших широкую длинную софу, расположившуюся по периметру всей комнаты.  
Облюбовав себе место посередине ложа, Аладдин растянулся на одеялах, сорвав с головы тюрбан, ослабив ворот своего одеяния и закинув руки за голову.  
— Ну, спокойной ночи, ребята! — джин спрятался в какой-то сосуд, стоящий у двери.  
Задув свечи в светильниках и погрузив покои во тьму, Мозенрат вместе со своим угрем устроился в другом углу комнаты справа от Аладдина.  
Закрыв глаза, Аладдин сдался на милость терзавшей его усталости. Легкий поверхностный сон сморил его всего на полчаса. Очнувшись, Аладдин приподнялся на подушках, вслушиваясь в тишину комнаты, нарушаемую лишь громким храпом Яго.  
— Не спится? — вкрадчиво спросил тихий голос.  
Аладдин вздрогнул.  
— Как видишь, — ответил он, пожав плечами. — Ты-то сам что не спишь?  
Из угла донесся смешок. Помедлив, Мозенрат сказал:  
— У нас, как ты думаешь, злобных негодяев, частенько бывают бессонные ночи...  
Глаза Аладдина в темноте с трудом разбирали черты лица Мозенрата, с ним было непросто говорить и при дневном свете, но шутит он или говорит серьезно, насмехается или злится, почти вслепую разобрать было решительно невозможно. Это заставляло нервничать. В то же время было и легче высказать то, что хотелось, не отвлекаясь на чужую реакцию:  
— Слушай... Мы никогда не ладили, и я понимаю, что ты, вероятно, не в восторге от того, что из-за меня тебе не удалось претворить в жизнь пару-тройку своих грандиозных злодейских замыслов, — услышав такую формулировку, Мозенрат хмыкнул. — И я и впрямь не знаю, есть ли у тебя хоть какая-то причина не испытывать ненависти ко мне. Но... — Аладдин запнулся.  
— Я слушаю, — неожиданно мягко сказал Мозенрат, впрочем, сохраняя насмешливый тон.  
— То, что ты сегодня сказал про друзей, звучит странно. Но раз уж, волею судеб, мы с тобой оказались в одной команде, — из угла вновь раздался смешок, — можно попытаться как-то поладить... — Аладдин поскреб затылок, взъерошив волосы.  
— Друзззья? — недоуменно прошипел Ксерксис и захихикал.

Притаившись за углом, Джафар наблюдал за принцессой Жасмин, которая любовалась видами блистательной утренней Аграбы со своего балкона. Единственная крепость в этом городе, до сих пор держащая осаду — но надолго ли хватит ее теперь?  
Он бесшумно исчез и возник с другой стороны дверей в комнаты принцессы. Раз уж Жасмин так хотелось быть уверенной в неприкосновенности своих покоев, он готов был создать для нее такую иллюзию.  
Заслышав стук, Жасмин оторвалась от перил балкона, пересекла зал и отворила дверь.  
— Не возражаешь, если я войду? — мягким тоном спросил Джафар.  
Жасмин отступила назад, молча приглашая его внутрь. Давно прошло время, когда она пугалась каждого его появления, но все же ей никак не удавалось чувствовать себя непринужденно в его обществе. Что на этот раз?  
— Ты занята? — отстраненно продолжил он, зачем-то направляясь к балкону. Принцесса последовала за ним.  
— Нет, а что, для меня есть работа?  
— Не совсем, — усмехнулся Джафар. — Но раз уж зашла речь о твоей работе — я очень доволен тем, как ты исполняешь свои обязанности.  
— Хм, спасибо, — с неуверенностью протянула Жасмин, переминаясь с ноги на ногу на довольно прохладных балконных плитах. — Меня представят к медали? — фыркнула она, стараясь снять напряжение. К чему он клонит? Не пришел же он лишь для того, чтобы похвалить ее?  
— К медали? — переспросил Джафар с кривой улыбкой, впрочем, явно лишь из вежливости к ее неудачной шутке. — Нет, у меня есть другая идея… Хорошая или нет — зависит от того, сочтешь ли ты сама ее таковой.  
Жасмин почувствовала нарастающую тревогу.  
— О чем ты? Говори уже прямо! — нетерпеливо выкрикнула она, сжимая и разжимая кисти рук.  
— В последнее время я много раздумывал о том, как мне теперь лучше поступить с тобой, — не обратив внимания на ее мольбу, начал он издалека. По спине принцессы пробежал озноб. — И, раз уж ты взялась за ум и изменила свое поведение…  
Жасмин уже хотела было перебить его, но на этих словах мгновенно умолкла.  
— … То я пришел к выводу, что, возможно, и я могу изменить свое мнение на твой счет, — его речь струилась сквозь ее уши, словно ручей. Жасмин опустила глаза и боялась взглянуть на него, будто тогда случится непоправимое.  
— И что же ты решил? — с хрипом спросила она, чувствуя, что горло пересохло так, будто ее мучила жажда. Несмотря на то, что Джафар начал разговор со вполне благожелательной ноты, она все еще ожидала подвоха. Это было бы так в его духе — злодеи ведь любят непредсказуемость? Я решил, что пришла пора от тебя избавиться. Не хочешь ли отправиться в темницу и подождать там своей казни?  
— Не хочешь ли ты стать моей женой, принцесса Жасмин? — спросил Джафар, подойдя почти вплотную.  
Жасмин застыла как вкопанная. Нет, быть не может...  
— Но ведь ты говорил, что тебе совсем незачем жениться на мне, — наконец сбивчиво пробормотала она, все еще не отрывая глаз от пола.  
— А сейчас я говорю, что передумал, — сказал Джафар и неожиданно оказался за ее спиной, приобнимая сзади. Жасмин почувствовала, как он горячо зашептал ей прямо в ухо:  
— Тебе не обязательно отвечать прямо сейчас. И если ты не захочешь, ты все равно останешься здесь принцессой. Так что думай, — Джафар чуть отпустил ее, но Жасмин, вцепившись в его руки и не давая ослабнуть их объятию, выпалила, пока сомнения или страх не заставили ее передумать:  
— Да, я согласна, — и наконец-то нашла в себе силы посмотреть ему в лицо. Так же машинально она потянулась вперед, прикрывая глаза. Как только их губы встретились, ее сердце зашлось в дикой пляске и сладостно сжалось, чуть не выпрыгнув из груди и заставив ее издать глухой стон. Джафар прошипел что-то сквозь зубы, еще сильнее впиваясь в ее губы ртом. Жасмин переплела свои пальцы с чужими и полностью отдалась моменту — в первый раз за все эти дни она наконец ощутила полное спокойствие.  
Разорвав поцелуй, Жасмин судорожно выдохнула — стыд и ужас вновь обрушились на нее, словно волны прибоя.  
“Я должна взять себя в руки. Я все сделала правильно. Нельзя, чтобы он заметил мою слабость”, — напомнила себе Жасмин. Но Джафар, похоже, то ли не заметил ее испуга, то ли принял его за что-то другое. Он погладил ее по спине и глухо произнес:  
— Что ж, моя дорогая, я весьма рад… — он всмотрелся в нее так, будто искал что-то в ее взгляде, но не нашел и продолжил чуть более отстраненно: — Тогда не будем медлить. Отдохни как следует и не морочь себе голову подготовкой к свадьбе — придворные обо всем позаботятся.  
— Хорошо, — охрипшим голосом сказала Жасмин. Она все еще чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке.  
Джафар провел рукой по ее подбородку и помедлил, будто ожидая чего-то; затем разочарованно скривился и покинул ее покои так же, как и вошел в них — через дверь.


	6. Chapter 6

Солнечный свет едва пробивался сквозь плотные темные занавеси на единственном узком окошке в комнате.  
Аладдин что-то тихо побурчал и заворочался во сне, но не проснулся. Яго дрых без задних ног, не прекращая самозабвенно храпеть. Из изящной фарфоровой вазы, в которой накануне устроился джин, тоже доносился тихий тоненький храп.  
Мозенрат поправил тюрбан. Глаза, привыкшие к темноте, мрачно оглядели скелет поврежденной магией руки. Коротко выдохнув, Мозенрат натянул перчатку и, встав с софы, бесшумно подошел к окну. Приподняв ткань, он сильно сощурился от яркого света, и, мельком взглянув на утреннюю суету города, задернул занавеску.  
Ксерксис выскользнул из-под подушек и закружился вокруг хозяина.  
Мозенрат прислонился к стене, скрестив руки на груди. Он пристально посмотрел на спящего Аладдина: тот чему-то нахмурился во сне и беспокойно завертелся, его волосы в беспорядке разметались по подушке. Хоть он и был как-то обучен манерам и одет в богатые одежды, уличный мальчишка оставался порывистым и непокорным даже во сне.  
— Ну что, Ксерксис, — Мозенрат потрепал по загривку питомца. — Пора придумать новое опасное приключение нашему герою...  
— Даа, порааа... — сипло захихикал угорь, восторженно нырнув в воздухе и зависнув посреди комнаты.  
Отдернув занавеси, Мозенрат позволил солнечному свету упасть из окна на пол узкой слепящей полосой. Переступив через нее, Мозенрат шагнул к Аладдину, присел сбоку на софу и потрепал того за плечо. Мгновенно встрепенувшись, Аладдин приподнялся на одеялах и открыл глаза. Расфокусированно посмотрев по сторонам, он заморгал, просыпаясь, и наконец осознанно взглянул на Мозенрата.  
— Что, уже утро? — растерянно спросил он, почесывая затылок и трепя и без того торчащие в беспорядке волосы.  
— Уже почти день, — невозмутимо ответил Мозенрат.  
— Да?! — Аладдин вытаращил глаза.  
— Просто он прохлаждается там целыми днями в нашем дворце, вот и вскакивает ни свет ни заря! Не дает добропорядочным трудящимся выспаться, — ворчливо поднял крыло сонный Яго и тут же плюхнулся обратно на подушки.  
— ТЫ можешь спать и дальше, — презрительно протянул Мозенрат.  
Ксерксис угодливо захихикал, подлетая ближе.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — нахмурился Аладдин.  
Мозенрат насмешливо посмотрел на Аладдина и доверительно приблизился ближе.  
— О, чтоб открыть комнату с дарами, тебе надо попасть и впрямь в отчаянное положение, — вкрадчиво сообщил он. — Как ты намереваешься это сделать, если всюду таскаешь за собой целую ораву, спасающую тебя в любой ситуации? — Мозенрат иронично приподнял бровь.  
— Ты предлагаешь мне идти одному?  
— Нет, я отправлюсь тоже, не хотелось бы пропустить момент, если дверь все же решит распахнуться перед тобой, — задумчиво протянул Мозенрат.  
— Это что же, значит, что у меня наконец-то будет выходной?! — встрепенулся попугай. — Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но этот парень начинает мне нравиться!  
Аладдин фыркнул, нахлобучивая на голову помятый тюрбан.  
— Что ж, ладно, — недоверчиво сказал он, наблюдая, как губы Мозенрата тронула тонкая улыбка. — Джини, вылезай!  
Из вазы вылез сонный джин в голубой ночнушке и колпаке с будильником в охапку:  
— А? Что? Пора вставааать? — широко зевая, спросил он.  
— Да, Джини, нам пора в путь.  
— В путь! Конечно! — вскричал джин, превратившись в подпрыгивающую на месте машину, занявшую пол комнаты. Будильник примостился на место мигалки и отчаянно затрезвонил. — Круголосуточно! В любую точку планеты! Популярные туристические маршруты и индивидуально составленные программы, согласно вашим запросам! — проорал он.  
Яго застонал, накрывая голову подушкой.  
— Усовершенствованная система GPS, — джин захлопал дверцами, — и доставка пиццы! — он подмигнул Аладдину. — Заказ по номеру 44 5673784672 с 9 до 18 каждый день! Расширенное меню и система скидок!  
— Джини, постой! — Аладдин отчаянно взглянул на джина и поднял руку. — Нам надо попасть... — он замялся, вопросительно скосив глаза на Мозенрата.  
— В Жемчужную пустыню, — тот ухмыльнулся.  
— Прекрасный выбор, — джин подскочил под потолок, пустив выхлопной газ из трубы, — хорошее местечко для тихого романтического авантюрно-спортивного отдыха!  
Вернув себе обычный облик, джин ухватил их обоих за плечи, и они испарились вместе с Ксерксисом, шустро ухватившимся зубами за край плаща Мозенрата.  
Спустя несколько головокружительных мгновений они уже стояли наверху песчанной дюны. Вокруг простирался необычный пейзаж: переливаясь всеми перламутровыми оттенками розового, лилового и желтого, песок создавал причудливые формы скалистых гор, каких-то дворцов и колонн, и даже деревьев. Впереди, с особенно огромной скалы, сверкая и переливаясь на солнце, низвергалась мощная и стройная струя водопада. Несмотря на то, что вид был красив, в воздухе будто витала опасность. Вокруг было слишком тихо. Выстроенный из странного жемчужного песка то ли город, то ли лесной горный массив, будто вымер — ни шума городской суеты, ни криков животных или птиц, ни шелеста гонимого ветром песка. Даже огромный водопад не издавал ни звука.  
— Брр, жутковатое местечко, — прошептал джин, с вытаращенными глазами озираясь вокруг.  
Аладдин тоже пристально оглядывал окрестности, почему-то машинально задержав дыхание. Жемчужная пустыня навевала какую-то ледяную меланхолию.  
Было неясно, трогала ли эта странная атмосфера Мозенрата, но даже он слегка поежился и заговорил очень тихо:  
— Отсюда пойдем вдвоем. Пусть твой клоун вернется и заберет нас отсюда на закате.  
— Или наши косточки, как сказал бы Яго, — хихикнул Аладдин, возвращая себе веселое настроение.  
Мозенрат скептически вскинул брови.  
— Как же так, Аладдин? Кто же будет вытаскивать тебя из передряги? — всплеснул руками джин.  
— Предполагается, что это должны сделать дары, в чем, хочу тебе напомнить, и состоит суть нашего предприятия, — холодно и так же тихо возразил Мозенрат.  
— Даа, в этом вся сссуть, глупый джин, — прошипел угорь, отцепившись от плаща хозяина.  
— Мозенрат прав, Джини, — вздохнул Аладдин. — Не волнуйся за меня! — он браво вскинул кулак, улыбнувшись джину.  
Сокрушенно покачав головой и бросив хмурый взгляд на Ксерксиса, джин крутанулся в воздухе и испарился.  
Поднятый им вихрь сверкающего песка на мгновение завис в воздухе, переливаясь яркими красками, и снова опустился на землю. Повеяло холодом.  
Ободряюще улыбнувшись Мозенрату, Аладдин сделал шаг в сторону возвышавшихся впереди величественных сооружений. Тот последовал за ним.  
Они спустились с дюны вниз и пошли к городу, который высился впереди во всем своем сияющем великолепии.  
— Ты вчера сказал, что мы собираемся ввязаться во что-то стоящее, — заметил Аладдин. — Может, настала пора посвятить меня в подробности?  
— Охотно, — ответил Мозенрат. — Не могу сказать, впрочем, что я в курсе подробностей, но насколько мне известно, этот город...  
В этот момент, как только они одновременно сделали еще один шаг вперед, мерцающая песчаная мгла над городом рассеялась, являя им совершенно обычные каменные стены, башни и кровлю.  
— ... Проклят, — почему-то веселым тоном закончил Мозенрат свою мысль. Гнетущая тишина уступила место доносящемуся из-за крепостных стен городскому шуму и гомону человеческих голосов. Однако высокие ворота города, ослепительно белые и будто высеченные из слоновой кости, были распахнуты настежь. На воротах не несли службу стражники; не сновали туда-сюда повозки торговцев и прохожие.  
— И это все, что тебе известно? — Аладдин остановился и упер руки в бока. — Исчерпывающе, ничего не скажешь!  
Мозенрат злобно скривился в ответ:  
— Я не договорил: если верить дошедшим до меня слухам, здесь что-то случилось со временем. Не знаю точно, что произошло, однако никто из путников никогда не возвращался назад.  
— Звучит как достаточно серьезная опасность, — сказал Аладдин. — Ну, тогда идем! — воскликнул он, придавая себе уверенности, и твердым шагом направился вперед.  
Как только они почти достигли ворот, перед ними прямо посреди прохода неожиданно замаячила высокая фигура со сложенными на груди руками. Аладдин резко затормозил, Мозенрат, шедший сзади, ткнулся носом ему в спину и тихо выругался.  
— Приветствую вас, отважные герои! – торжественно провозгласила молодая женщина с тяжелыми косами, облаченная в блестящее свободное платье. Она развела руками в широком жесте. – Возможно, вы станете теми, кто спасет наконец этот город от ужасной беды!  
— Ну, вообще-то, герой здесь только я, — неловко пробормотал Аладдин. Женщина перевела на него свой внимательный взгляд. Черты ее лица были строгими и резкими, раскосые глаза сузились еще сильнее.  
— Плохо, — заметила она, чуть сбавив громкость. — Двое лучше, чем один. Но дело твое — выбора у тебя все равно нет!  
— Что ты имеешь в виду, госпожа? — спросил Аладдин, чувствуя, как его охватывает волнение. — Кто заколдовал город Жемчужной долины?  
— Я, — ответила женщина, самодовольно улыбаясь.

Стены маленького домика с белыми колоннами, спрятавшегося в буйных зарослях лозы, всю свою долгую жизнь слышали и помнили один только звук. Тиканье множества часов отмеряло минуты, часы, месяцы и годы, не прерываясь ни на миг, словно биение сердца.  
— Все в моем роду были часовщиками, — с важным видом произнесла женщина, подведя Аладдина к длинной стене, увешанной небольшими протретами. На них были изображены похожие друг на друга хмурые люди. — Это мой отец — Хроникус, а вот мой дед — Хронос…  
— Ну ладно, ладно, — Аладдин поднял ладонь в предупредительном жесте, почувствовав, что это может затянуться надолго. — А ты-то кто?  
— Я — Хроника, — ответила та, легко поклонившись. — Я, как и мои достойные предки, лучший мастер по часам в долине!  
— Бьюсь об заклад — потому что единственный, — донесся до них голос Мозенрата. Он с любопытством изучал стеклянный шкаф, занимавший весь конец коридора.  
Хроника улыбнулась и грозно сдвинула брови. Ее руки, утопающие в длинных рукавах и будто жившие отдельной от тела жизнью, уперлись в бока.  
— Посмотрим, что вы скажете, молодые люди, когда я покажу вам кое-что… Пройдемте за мной, — махнула она рукавом. Блестящее шитье ткани сверкнуло на солнце, лучи которого светили в огромные, ничем не занавешенные окна. Аладдин проследовал к двери и спустился по маленькой лестнице в достаточно большую для такого домика комнату, с высокими потолками и декоративными колоннами у окон.  
Мозенрат же не сдвинулся с места.  
— Что это за штуки? Секундомеры? — осведомился он, указывая на стекло створок шкафа. За ними на шифоновых подкладках покоилось несколько часов на серебряной цепочке. Их странный циферблат вместо обыкновенных чисел указывал значения от нуля до шестидесяти.  
— О, я смотрю, ты заметил мое небольшое изобретение, — Хроника встала рядом и подняла указательный палец: — Кое-что получше, чем секундомер, дружочек. Запустить один такой — и появится целый лишний час времени. Очень полезная вещь, особенно когда времени у тебя совсем мало, не так ли?  
— Да, но как они называются? — раздраженно спросил Мозенрат.  
— Придумывать благозвучные названия — не мое дело, — отмахнулась та. Заметив, что Мозенрат приценивающееся разглядывает механизмы, Хроника дернула за висящий сбоку шнур, и на шкаф тут же упал тяжелый шелковый полог.  
— Не продается, — отрезала она. — А теперь прошу за мной.  
Мозенрат презрительно дернул плечом и последовал в указанном направлении.  
Спустившись по лестнице с резными перилами в зал, где уже находился Аладдин, они подошли к нему, обступив с двух сторон. Тот с задумчивым видом разглядывал возвышающиеся чуть ли не до потолка часы с золотыми стрелками, вмурованными в белесый молочный камень, похожий на жемчуг.  
— А я уж думал, куда вы делись, — чуть повернувшись, заметил он.  
— Вот твое задание, герой, — пропела Хроника, ее руки с грацией танцовщицы поднялись вверх, протягивая ладони к циферблату. — Проклятие, покорившее весь город, заключено здесь!  
— То есть, ты заколдовала часы? — спросил Аладдин, пытаясь ухватить суть.  
— И да, и нет... Во всяком случае, не намеренно, — ответила та. — Слушай меня внимательно: много лет я искала способ, чтобы собрать самые лучшие и самые точные в мире часы. Наконец мои поиски увенчались успехом — я нашла свиток, открывший мне путь к этой тайне. Я построила часы, которые должны были захватить поток времени и , направляя его течение дальше, отмерять его с идеальной точностью на своем циферблате. Однако, вопреки моим ожиданиям, что-то пошло не так…  
— Я же говорил — руки кривые, — склонившись к Аладдину, прошептал Мозенрат тому на ухо. Аладдин не удержался и подавил смешок в поднесенном ко рту кулаке.  
Недовольно покосившись на них, Хроника продолжила:  
— Вместо этого часы поймали время в этом городе в плен, и его течение замкнулось само на себя. Теперь у нас здесь каждый день всегда один и тот же.  
— Иными словами, время остановилось? — уточнил Аладдин.  
Хроника нахмурилась, отчего черты ее лица стали еще резче.  
— Ты слушал меня невнимательно. Иными словами — каждое утро все начинается сначала. Все мы в этом городе теперь проживаем один и тот же день снова и снова уже бессчетное количество раз.  
— Погоди-ка, — Аладдин нахмурился. — Но если город посетил сторонний человек — скажем, гость или путник, то…  
— … То он становится пленником временной петли, — припечатала Хроника.  
— Какой ужас, — прокомментировал Мозенрат, но Аладдину стало не до смеха.  
— И мы тоже? — воскликнул он.  
Хроника подняла указательный палец:  
— Течение времени, проходящее сквозь все часы в нашем городе, образует теперь замкнутый на себя поток. Я пыталась разорвать его, но у меня ничего не вышло. К тому же сама я вовсе не волшебница, — она развела руками. — Но потом я все-таки смогла найти единственно верное спасение от этой беды. Переведи стрелки всех часов, что есть в городе, так, чтоб они дали задний ход. Поток времени пойдет вспять, застрянет здесь и взорвет этот чудовищный механизм!  
Мозенрат задумчиво потер рукой подбородок. Алладин спросил:  
— Почему ты не сделаешь это сама? Или все жители вместе?  
— Увы, — сказала та, — я взывала к ним, но после того, что случилось, они утратили ко мне доверие, решив, что на самом деле я замышляю недоброе. Они бы бросили меня в темницу, но в этом теперь нет никакого толку — ведь на следующее утро я вновь окажусь в своем доме. К тому же многим понравилась новая жизнь — делай, что хочешь, и не думай о завтрашнем дне. Никакого груза ответственности… Итак, — сделав правой рукой замысловатый пируэт, она извлекла из складок платья серебряный молоточек и протянула его Аладдину. Тот повертел его перед глазами, рассматривая со всех сторон. — Сейчас почти час дня. Твое время истекает в полночь, отважный герой. Успеешь разбить каждый в городе циферблат и повернуть стрелки вспять — спасешь нас всех от проклятья. Не успеешь — будешь обречен здесь на вечный плен каждый день до конца времен!  
— Звучит просто замечательно, — с иронией заметил Аладдин.  
Хроника чуть улыбаясь углом рта, красноречиво развела руками.   
“Еще раз, и у меня голова пойдет кругом”, — подумал Аладдин, а вслух произнес:  
— Что ж, ну тогда… Не буду терять время, ха-ха…  
Та, прищурившись, перевела взгляд на Мозенрата:  
— Уверен, что твой друг не хочет тебе помочь? Так вышло бы гораздо быстрее.  
— Увы, сегодня я лишь скромный зритель, — ответствовал тот.  
— Желаю удачи, герой, — сказала Хроника.  
Выйдя за окружавшую дом часовщицы каменную изгородь, Аладдин обратился к Мозенрату:  
— Не знаю, как насчет остального, а на что время у нас точно есть — так это дать отсюда деру, пока не поздно!  
— Разве так говорят герои? — усмехнулся Мозенрат, снова в раздумии приложив руку к подбородку. Ксерксис вылетел из-за его плеча и прошипел:  
— Глупый труссс…  
Мозенрат отпихнул его ладонью.  
— Однако, во всем этом мне чуется какой-то подвох… Не могу пока сказать, какой именно. Так что отправляйся совершать акты вандализма, а я пойду прогуляюсь. Встретимся на главной площади через пару часов.  
Аладдину ничего не оставалось, как согласиться с ним.  
— Еще бы знать, где находятся все эти штуки... — сказал он.  
Мозенрат достал из-за пазухи небольшой свиток и протянул ему:  
— Сорвал со стены в холле.  
Аладдин развернул свиток — это была схематичная карта города. Нужные места были отмечены крест-накрест смазанными чернилами.  
Он оторвал глаза от карты и хотел поблагодарить Мозенрата, но тот уже неспешным шагом направился прочь к концу улицы.  
— Так... — задумчиво произнес Аладдин, рассматривая схему и пытаясь узнать свое местоположение. Сообразив, где он сейчас находится, он нашел путь к ближайшим часам и отправился в сторону, противную той, в которой исчез Мозенрат.  
Минут через десять дорожка, мощенная белыми плитами, стала расширяться. Аладдин прибавил ходу и наконец вышел на перекресток нескольких улиц. Было почти тихо — похоже, эта часть города являлась лишь жилым районом.  
Осмотревшись вокруг, Аладдин увидел на другой стороне улицы мраморный резной столб с часами. Он ступил с пешеходной дорожки на разноцветный песчаный гравий и подошел ближе. Подняв глаза на циферблат, он увидел, что стрелки показывают половину второго.  
— С такой скоростью и за неделю не справишься, — проворчал Аладдин. Поплевав на ладони, он натужно вздохнул и, обхватив руками столб, полез вверх, цепляясь за выступы мраморной резьбы.  
— Эй, сынок, — прокряхтел кто-то снизу. — Ты чего творишь?  
Аладдин оглянулся через плечо. На тротуаре стоял какой-то старик.  
— Хочу совершить акт вандализма, — ответил он, вспомнив выражение Мозенрата.  
К старику подбрела старушка и недовольно провозгласила:  
— Еще один дурак нашелся! Оставь ты эти ходики!  
— Разве вы не хотите избавиться от проклятия? — спросил Аладдин, выуживая из-за пазухи молоток.  
— Я каждый вечер на танцульки хожу и в гроб ложиться не рвусь, — заявил старик. — Пусть другие ноют сколько хотят, а мой девиз — живи сегодняшним днем!  
Он взял старушку под руку и побрел дальше. До Аладдина донеслись его причитания:  
— Ох, мои бедные суставы...  
Покачав головой, Аладдин сжал молоток, примериваясь в центр стеклянной крышки, защищавшей циферблат, и нанес резкий удар. Стекло со звоном брызнуло, осколки засияли на солнце; Аладдин вовремя прикрылся от них рукавом. Ухватив обе стрелки руками, он с усилием стал тянуть их в обратную сторону.  
— Ну почему теперь каждый раз вместо того, чтоб убить парочку нормальных чудовищ, мне приходится иметь дело со всякими... психами… Ага, получилось! — наконец победно воскликнул он.  
Стрелки сдались напору, корпус часов тихо задрожал. Вибрации, словно волна мурашек, переползли на столб, и Аладдин обхватил его покрепче, чтоб не свалиться. Магическое свечение загорелось на контурах цифр и стрелок; замерев на мгновение, последние начали отмерять секунды в обратную сторону. Воздух вокруг пошел легкой рябью, будто от сильной жары, но Аладдин, напротив, ощутил озноб.  
Спустившись на землю, он отряхнулся и произнес:  
— Ну вот, одни есть! Осталось всего лишь… Несколько десятков? — Аладдин пожал плечами, разглядывая карту и по привычке будто обращаясь к Яго. Комментариев попугая отчаянно не хватало для поднятия настроения.  
Аладдин продолжил свой путь, выбрав самую широкую дорогу на перекрестке. Миновав несколько кварталов жилых сонных домов, утопающих в розовых кустах и зелени, он вышел на какую-то маленькую площадь. В ее центре красовался фонтан, отделанный нежно-голубыми раковинами и галькой. Вода с медленным журчанием вытекала из его отверстий. Часы были словно высечены прямо в массивной плите, установленной посреди фонтана. Циферблат вместо цифр на нужных местах также был инкрустирован ракушками.  
— Придумают тоже, а если вода попадет внутрь? — спросил Аладдин.  
— Не попадет, — ответил ему кто-то. — Они, эта, как их… Вднпроницаемые.  
Аладдин обернулся и увидел какого-то пьяницу, разлегшегося поперек скамейки у обочины тротуара. Встретившись с ним взглядом, тот подмигнул, затем сплюнул на землю, откупорил бутылку с каким-то крепким питьем и приложился к ней.  
— Шикарно, — заплетающимся языком пробормотал он.  
— Хм, дай угадаю — на следующее утро ты снова трезв, как стеклышко? — фыркнул Аладдин.  
— Имнн, — сказал пьяница, икнул и упал под скамейку, сбив дюжину стоящих на бордюре пустых бутылок.  
— Не знаю даже… Никто здесь не выглядит таким уж несчастным, — с сомнением протянул Аладдин, снова обращаясь в пустоту.  
Приблизившись к фонтану, Аладдин, помедлив, стащил туфли и спрыгнул по другую сторону ограждения в воду. Она оказалась чуть ли не ледяной, и Аладдин обхватил себя руками, стараясь унять невольную дрожь. Избегая потоков воды, льющихся сверху, он дошлепал до ступенчатого постамента с часами.  
— Хорошо, что эти хоть низко висят, — сказал Аладдин. Он поставил ногу на мокрую нижнюю плиту и чуть не поскользнулся. Ухватившись за гранит постамента, он с трудом принял устойчивое положение. Достав молоток, Аладдин прицелился и уже хотел было ударить, как тут позади него раздался гортанный выкрик. Раздраженно обернувшись, он увидел, что фонтан полкругом обступило с десяток детей, наряженных индейцами. Их разукрашенные лица имели грозный вид.  
— Идите играйте в другое место, — велел им Аладдин, погрозив кулаком.  
Из-за спин детей выскочил еще один мальчик, одетый в костюм цвета хаки. На правом плече одной рукой он держал склеенную из бумаги видеокамеру, в другой — деревянную палку с мячом, насаженным на конец.  
— Племя индейцев из далеких прерий в первый раз встречает белого человека, — дикторским голосом прокомментировал он.  
Решив не обращать на них внимания, Аладдин стукнул молотком по стеклу, но потерпел неудачу. Одна из девочек что-то выкрикнула и натянула тетиву на своем луке.  
— Жена вождя племени, Ловкая Антилопа, видит в чужеземце угрозу, — сказал “репортер”.  
— Ну вас, — отмахнулся тот. Стрела, пущенная Ловкой Антилопой, брякнула о гранит в паре сантиметров от его уха.  
— Спасайся же, чужеземец, не то с тебя снимут скальп! — завопил “репортер”.  
— Настоящее оружие? Да вы с ума сошли, что ли? — Аладдин моментально спрыгнул, подняв кучу брызг, и скрылся позади постамента. Не дожидаясь, пока “индейцы” решат продолжить облаву, он осторожно попятился. Перебравшись через ограждение, он добежал до газона и скрылся в кустарнике.  
— И пары часов не прошло, а я уже промокший, босой и моя одежда испорчена, — недовольно пропыхтел Аладдин, продираясь сквозь заросли и то и дело отплевываясь от колючек.  
Наконец он выбрел на какую-то улицу, и, тут же быстро осмотревшись, нет ли поблизости других буйнопомешанных, расслабленно выдохнул. Вновь достав карту и сверившись с ней, Аладдин поразмыслил и, хотя было еще достаточно времени, решил пойти на главную площадь, где Мозенрат назначил ему встречу.  
Нахлобучив тюрбан как можно ниже и сунув руки в карманы, Аладдин отправился в путь, понадеявшись, что у него теперь достаточно неприметный вид. Мимо иногда проходили люди, будто торопящиеся куда-то, но все они казались достаточно нормальными.  
Без всяческих происшествий добравшись до нужной площади, представляющей собой скорее небольшой парк, Аладдин плюхнулся на ближайшую скамейку под деревом и закрыл лицо тюрбаном.  
Его бдительность ослабла, усталость взяла свое, и дремота начала тяжелой пеленой заволакивать голову.  
— Похоже, кому-то нужен заряд бодрости, — сказал знакомый голос у него над ухом.  
Аладдин очнулся и вздрогнул, потирая затылок. Мозенрат протянул ему бумажный стаканчик с кофе и опустился на скамейку рядом.  
— Как успехи у моего героя? — спросил он.  
— Плохо, — пробурчал тот, отхлебнул кофе и поперхнулся. — Мне удалось перезавести только одни часы, и их осталось еще очень много. Да чему ты все улыбаешься? — с раздражением спросил он. — Ты понимаешь, что в случае моей неудачи ты тоже здесь застрянешь?  
— Быть обреченным проводить каждый день с тобой до конца времен — ничего себе перспектива, — усмехнулся Мозенрат.  
Аладдин смял стаканчик и бросил его в мусорный контейнер. Ксерксис высунулся из-под складок одежд своего хозяина, принюхался, нырнул в урну и чем-то там зашуршал.  
— Однако, — продолжил Мозенрат, — герою и правда повезло, что он здесь не один, а с другом. Иначе бы он, как дурачок, продолжил бегать по всему городу, ломать часики и в конце концов был бы пойман очередной сбрендившей шайкой… Или не был бы, что еще хуже.  
— О чем ты? — спросил Аладдин, невольно застопорив внимание на том, что Мозенрат впервые сам назвал себя его другом.  
— Как сказала эта женщина — ты не умеешь внимательно слушать, вот о чем я, — тот явно наслаждался недоумением на лице Аладдина. — Помнишь, что она говорила про часы?  
— Эээ, да она вообще много чего говорила... Так что герой-дурачок будет весьма признателен господину умнику, если тот объяснит, до чего он додумался, пока гулял.  
Мозенрат поднял указательный палец здоровой руки, явно пародируя мастерицу над часами.  
— Проклятие, покорившее город, заключено в часах, что в ее доме. Надо просто разбить их целиком до основания, и делу конец.  
— Да, но ведь она сказала что-то про поток времени, который связывает все часы в городе… Зачем тогда она хочет, чтобы я повернул его вспять?  
— Вот у нее и спроси, — фыркнул Мозенрат. — Я успел поковыряться в одной из этих штук — судя по всему, течение, проходящее через них, как-то частично аккумулируется в “главных” часах. Что будет, если заставить его течь обратно на всех остальных в городе… Не уверен, что часы в ее доме взорвутся — ты видел эту махину?  
— Вот именно, а ты говоришь — разбить, — Аладдин вскочил со скамьи и всплеснул руками. — Таран для ворот и то не поможет, к тому же тут замешано колдовство… Что мы будем делать?  
Мозенрат тонко улыбнулся.  
— Пойдем прогуляемся, до полуночи еще полно времени, — сказал он и тоже поднялся.   
— Я серьезно, — Аладдин нахмурился.  
— Я тоже, — парировал Мозенрат. — Мимоходом разобьем несколько штук, чтобы не вызвать подозрения, ближе к полуночи вернемся к ее дому и ты возьмешь у нее небольшое интервью. Будем надеяться, что комната с дарами не заставит себя ждать в такой критической ситуации...  
— Очень на это надеюсь, — вздохнул тот. На освободившуюся скамейку тут же сел какой-то плешивый мужичок, и, обхватив голову руками, закачался вперед-назад, судорожно бормоча что-то про конфеты.

Под бдительным присмотром Мозенрата Аладдин успел разбить еще с дюжину часов и здорово вымотаться. Кроме того, за остаток дня они обошли почти весь город, стараясь избегать больших скоплений людей и болтая о том о сем. Уже привыкнув к сложностям, которые неизбежно возникали в разговорах с Мозенратом, Аладдин поймал себя на мысли, что общаться с ним порой даже куда интереснее, чем с кем-то из старых друзей. Когда солнце начало исчезать за краем горизонта и день стал подбираться к концу, Аладдин ощутил легкое разочарование.  
Минуя знакомый Аладдину сонный квартал неподалеку от дома часовщицы, Мозенрат указал на очередные попавшиеся им на пути часы, циферблат которых мерцал в мягком свете фонарей:  
— До полуночи осталось всего сорок минут!  
Аладдин нащупал за пазухой молоток и крепко сжал его.  
— Мне не очень нравится, что у нас совсем нет плана действий, но раз без этого недостаточно опасно…  
Наконец они вышли в нужный проулок и зашагали вдоль резной изгороди. Аладдин отворил калитку и ступил на усыпанную морской галькой дорожку, ведущую к дверям дома, Мозенрат все так же неотступно следовал прямо за ним. Достигнув дверей, Аладдин было поднял руку, чтобы постучать, но вдруг неожиданно сам для себя просто потянул за ручку — дверь оказалась не заперта.  
Войдя в темный холл, он осмотрелся и наконец заметил в конце коридора занавешенный пологом проем, из-за которого пробивался приглушенный свет.  
— Думаю, нам туда, — сказал Аладдин и обернулся. Мозенрата и след простыл.  
— Эй, ты где? — шепотом позвал Аладдин, но никто не отозвался.  
Пожав плечами, Аладдин направился дальше. Следуя уже известным ему путем, которым провела их хозяйка дома утром, он нашел наконец нужную дверь. Аладдин отворил ее и ступил на верхнюю ступень лестницы, ведущую в комнату с проклятыми часами.  
Хроника стояла спиной ко входу, сцепив руки впереди себя и наблюдая за их творением. Она даже не обернулась на шум. Аладдин спустился вниз по лестнице, прошел мимо нескольких стеллажей, заставленных песочными часами, рабочими инструментами и прочей рухлядью, и остановился в нескольких шагах позади.  
— Эээ… Ну, я сделал все, что мог, — позвал он ее.  
Та молчала, и Аладдин уже хотел было повториться, но тут она глухо заговорила, продолжая смотреть на часы:  
— Ты не справился с моим заданием. Я в тебе разочарована, — Хроника резко развернулась, ее многочисленные косы взметнулись в воздухе. В руках она держала арбалет, и наконечник стрелы был нацелен прямо Аладдину в лоб.  
— Вот только этого не надо, — тот предупреждающе поднял ладони. — С меня хватит на сегодня игр в стрелялки… Ну я же нормально попросил! — крикнул он, отпрыгивая за ближайший стеллаж. Стрела пролетела мимо и вонзилась в светлый бархатный ковер на противоположной стене.  
— Герои встречают свою смерть лицом к лицу, — певучим голосом протянула Хроника, приближаясь к его укрытию. — Так что выходи, не скромничай!  
Как только шлепанье подошв ее сандалий прозвучало совсем рядом, Аладдин сказал:  
— Ошибаешься, герои всегда находят способ ее избежать! — и подставил ей подножку. Похоже, та ожидала чего-то подобного и потому лишь чуть запнулась, но за миг ее замешательства он успел, резко вскочив, вырвать у нее арбалет и отбросить его так далеко, что он вылетел в раскрытое окно. Черты ее лица скривились в злобной гримасе, и с невероятной для женщины силой Хроника толкнула его так, что тот отлетел к подножию часов и приложился об них головой.  
— И ни единой трещины, обидно, — прокряхтел Аладдин, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги и опираясь о холодный камень. Он достал молоток, впрочем, не особенно надеясь на удачу, и изо всей силы ударил по корпусу. Молоток отскочил и вылетел из его рук.  
— Не трудись, — язвительно протянула Хроника. Она воздела руки к потолку, ее голос приобрел устрашающие нотки: — Только я могу сокрушить в прах свое творение! Но я, разумеется, ни за что этого не сделаю, — добавила она уже более спокойным тоном.  
— Значит, ты солгала, — сказал Аладдин.  
— Ну конечно, — ее руки синхронно сделали пируэт и уперлись в бедра.  
— А это был не вопрос, — отмахнулся тот и снова оглянулся на часы, стремительно соображая.  
— Десять минут до полуночи! — крикнула она ему. — Выбирай — смерть или сумасшествие?  
— Да ты тут самый больший псих, — Аладдин усмехнулся. — Может, напоследок объяснишь, в чем весь сыр-бор?  
— Зачем? — скривилась Хроника. — Впрочем, как хочешь… Когда я собирала механизм, я допустила промах в расчетах, и они лишь захватили временной поток под свой контроль. Ты должен был повернуть его вспять, чтобы собрать его полностью в этих часах, ибо моей целью было забрать его себе! Все время, что есть, оказалось бы в моих руках!  
— Тогда для города оно бы просто остановилось, ага, ясно, — пробормотал Аладдин. — Ну ладно, пора заканчивать с этим…  
— Верно, — осклабилась Хроника, вынимая из своего бездонного рукава серебряный кинжал. Его лезвие зловеще сверкнуло в тусклом свете ламп. — Значит, ты выбираешь смерть?  
Аладдин беспомощно оглянулся. Длинная стрелка подползала к без пяти минут двенадцать, а ничего похожего на волшебную комнату так и не явилось.  
Хроника сделала шаг вперед, угрожающе сжимая кинжал. Аладдин вдруг оступился и, неловко отползая назад, вжался спиной в проклятые часы.  
— Забавно, — Хроника ухмыльнулась, — какая ирония: множество героев являлось в Жемчужную пустыню, — она коротко и злобно хмыкнула, склонившись над Аладдином и занося кинжал, — но я сама и есть единственный герой, который мог бы уничтожить временную петлю!  
— Как скажешь, — язвительно произнес голос сзади.  
Мозенрат ухватил Хронику за косы и с силой впечатал лицом в жемчужную поверхность часов. Стрелка замерла на без пяти минут двенадцать, когда циферблат задрожал и, жалобно скрипнув, начал осыпаться, сверкая своими перламутровыми гранями.  
Аладдин выскочил из-под рухнувшей на руины Хроники.  
— Тоже мне скромный зритель, — всхлипнула та, не в силах пошевелиться, придавленная последним большим осколком своего творения. — Нечееестно! — Хроника в бессилии сжала кулаки.  
Не обращая на нее внимания, Мозенрат упер руки в бока, коротко оглядевшись по сторонам:  
— Похоже, ты не лукавил в своих заверениях, и в дарах ты и впрямь не нуждаешься, — недовольно поджал он губы. — Даже чересчур.  
— Какой бессскорыссстный... — свистяще протянул по обыкновению выпозлший откуда-то из под полов хозяйского плаща Ксерксис, с каким-то странным умилением окинув взглядом Аладдина.   
— Э, — Аладдин отряхнулся от мраморной пыли, осевшей на, впрочем, и так порядком попорченной сегодняшним приключением одежде. — Прости, — смущенно сказал он Мозенрату, постаравшись изобразить свою самую обаятельную улыбку.  
— Что ж, ладно, что-нибудь придумаем... — в глазах Мозенрата на мгновение мелькнула странная искорка, он улыбнулся в ответ Аладдину.  
Пройдя мимо Хроники, в бессильной ярости бормочущей проклятья, Мозенрат подошел к стеллажам со свитками. Угорь, мотнув плавниками в воздухе, глумливо показал длинный язык часовщице.  
— Ксерксис, — с притворной укоризной сказал Мозенрат, не оборачиваясь, — боюсь представить, от кого ты понабрался этих манер...  
Он поворошил содержимое стеллажей, бегло просмотрев тексты. Один тонкий свиток Мозенрат засунул за пазуху, остальные в беспорядке кидая на место.  
Аладдин подошел сзади и заглянул Мозенрату через плечо, неловко задев головой его тюрбан, и принялся непонимающе рассматривать мелькавшие в свитках схематичные наброски и расчеты.  
Мозенрат выхватил факел из прикрученного к стеллажу крепления.  
— Что ж, займемся профилактикой пространственно-временных нарушений, — мрачно усмехнулся он.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты можешь взяться помочь целому городу или что-то в таком духе, — удивленно покачал головой Аладдин.  
— Не то чтобы я желал убеждать тебя в обратном, мой дорогой альтруист, — сладко улыбнулся Мозенрат, — Но мною движет отнюдь не желание помочь чокнутому населению Жемчужной пустыни. Если Хроника, пусть и с ее кривыми руками, — сзади раздался протестующий окрик, — продолжит свои изыскания, угадай, кому она в первую очередь попытается отомстить. А в отличие от тебя, у меня не находится толпы желающих добровольно защищать меня от смерти.  
— Я могу тебя защищать, я же герой! — весело поспешил заверить Аладдин, залихватски взмахнув кулаком.  
Отодвинув Аладдина на пару шагов назад и смерив его каким-то странным долгим взглядом, Мозенрат методично поджег сначала свитки, а затем и весь стеллаж.  
— НЕЕЕЕТ!!! Мои чертежи! Труды тысячелетий и поколений! — отчаянно вскричала Хроника, задергавшись, тщетно пытаясь выбраться, но тяжелые мраморные плиты крепко держали ее в своем плену.  
— Пошли отсюда, — спокойно сказал Мозенрат, мягко подхватив Аладдина под руку и увлекая его прочь из дома Хроники.  
Ксерксис восторженно сделал петлю в воздухе у них над головами.  
На этот раз на город впервые вновь опустилась настоящая живая полночь. Даже воздух, казалось, стал менее спертым. Плеск фонтана радостно и умиротворяюще поддерживал ночную гармонию.  
— Постой, — вдруг спохватился Аладдин, потянув Мозенрата назад. — Мы должны проверить, все ли в порядке с жителями города!  
Тот усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал.  
Однако тут же, словно в ответ Аладдину, из близлежащих домов повыскакивали люди.  
— Что?! — вскричала полураздетая женщина, недоуменно разглядывая все вокруг. — Уже стукнуло двенадцать! Почему я все еще у тебя?! — она обвиняюще тыкнула пальцем в выскочившего за ней следом тоже практически обнаженного юношу. — Я же должна уже вновь быть дома, с мужем. О нет, все кончено, Зарет теперь обо всем догадается! — испуганно воскликнула она.  
Юноша лишь беспомощно развел руками.  
Из трактира напротив продолжала доноситься музыка.  
— Т-ты ж-же должен сейчас б-быть беспробудно п-п-пьян, — заикаясь и трясясь перед сурово сжимавшим кулаки громилой, из дверей трактира выскочил тщедушный человечек с острой бородкой.  
— А ну верни мои деньги, ты, мерзкий шакал! — прогремел здоровяк на всю улицу.  
Вышедшие из того же здания, уже знакомые Аладдину старик и старушка тяжело дышали, схватившись за бока и с трудом волоча ноги.  
— А врмчко то, похоже, врнулось в свое руслоу, — икая, радостно и звонко взвизгнул пьяница, прислонившись к косяку двери.  
На миг на улице повисла тишина, до всех медленно доходила эта простая мысль.  
Первой сообразила старушка, с ужасом взглянув наконец на стоявшего неподалеку Аладдина.  
— ЭТО ВСЕ ОН ВИНОВАТ! — неожиданно громко и пронзительно заверещала она, указав трясущимся пальцем на Аладдина.  
— Какой теперь план, мой герой? — вкрадчиво прошептал ему в ухо Мозенрат.  
Аладдин нервно рассмеялся:  
— Ну, теперь-то полночь — не полночь, а у нас точно есть время, чтобы дать деру отсюда!  
Мозенрат весело фыркнул.  
Рядом с Аладдином, взметнув тучу песка, вонзилась стрела.  
— Ловкая Антилопа захватит бледнолицых в плен и снимет скальпы с них и их тотема! — чумазая девчонка и ее орава выскочили из переулка. Натянув тетиву, девчонка прицелилась стрелять в Ксерксиса.  
Недоуменно зависнув в воздухе на секунду, тот молниеносно подлетел и с шипением ухватив "жену вождя" зубами за платье, с силой крутанул ее вокруг своей оси. С визгом девчонка выронила лук и со всей силы плюхнулась в грязную лужу.  
Не без злорадства насладившись этой картиной, Аладдин и Мозенрат решили не рисковать промедлением и бросились вниз по улице, сопровождаемые возмущенными криками толпы.  
Ксерксис подлетел к растерявшемуся мальчишке с бумажной камерой, стоявшему на ступенях дома.  
— Бу! — угорь резко ткнулся в лицо "репортеру". Тонко и пронзительно взвизгнув, тот оступился и плюхнулся в лужу вслед за своей подружкой.  
Сипло захихикав, Ксерксис полетел за хозяином.  
Выбравшись из горящего дома с почерневшим от копоти лицом, порванным потускневшем платьем и торчавшими вверх, сплошь запыленными сажей косами, Хроника хрипло заорала:  
— Закрыть ворота! Живо!  
Но ворота как было, так и осталось некому закрывать, белоснежные створки приветливо мерцали в свете факелов, приглашая в темноту пустыни, в которую тут же нырнули Аладдин с Мозенратом и Ксерксисом.  
В ночном небе переливались холодные звезды, а позади, в городе, освобожденное от гнета волшебных часов время вступало в свои законные права...  
Увязнув ногой в песке на повороте, Аладдин упал. Плавно остановившись, Мозенрат обернулся, усмехнувшись, и протянул Аладдину руку. Схватив прохладные пальцы, Аладдин поднялся.  
— Спасибо! Ну, и за то, что спас меня там тоже, кстати, — смущенно добавил Аладдин.  
— Что же ты за герой такой, Аладдин, а? — Мозенрат насмешливо хмыкнул.  
— Не знаю, — простодушно пожал плечами тот. — У меня просто хорошие друзья, — и он, смеясь, легко толкнул Мозенрата плечом.  
Тот красноречиво вскинул брови, но в темноте этого было толком не разглядеть.  
Впереди показались сверкающие разноцветные огни.  
— Что это такое? — недоуменно спросил Аладдин.  
С огромной скоростью катясь по дюнам, через мгновение к ним подъехал джин в увешанном гирляндами фургоне с мороженым и коктейлями, гремя на всю округу какой-то незамысловатой мелодией.  
— А, ну да, — Аладдин упер руки в бока, с улыбкой окинув взглядом эту картину, — я мог бы догадаться, конечно...  
— Знаете ли, ребятки, — джин приспустил на нос темные очки, — пляжный отдых тоже бывает утомительным занятием, особенно когда солнышко скроется, и уже как-то совсем не тот загар.  
— Прости, Джини, но нам и впрямь пришлось задержаться подольше после заката, и то, можно сказать, еле успели унести оттуда ноги, — сказал Аладдин, вспомнив, как роковая полночь чуть не настигла их в доме Хроники.  
Выскочив из фургона, который тут же испарился, джин превратился в мамочку в переднике:  
— В следующий раз, детки, в семь часов мы уже не гуляем, а смотрим мультики и ложимся баиньки, — он потрепал за щеку оказавшегося вдруг одетым в чепчик и слюнявчик и предпринимавшего отчаянные попытки вырваться Ксерксиса.  
— Время убираться отсюда, вам не кажется? — напомнил Мозенрат, вглядываясь в какое-то движение вдалеке у ворот города. — А то нас, как освободителей, вскорести может настигнуть благодарность...  
— Ты прав! — воскликнул Аладдин. — Джини, кончай валять дурака, давай куда-нибудь подальше отсюда.  
Вернув себе обычный облик и выпустив угря, джин радостно воскликнул:  
— Северный полюс подойдет?  
Через секунду перед глазами все завертелось, и они все оказались посреди ледяных просторов. Снежный вихрь приподнял края темного плаща Мозенрата, а одеяние Аладдина взметнул так, что оно закрыло ему все лицо.  
— Двынни, ну пвеквати, повавуста, — Аладдин судорожно пытался убрать ткань с лица.  
Ксерксис ловко вывернулся из детской одежонки и брезгливо отряхнувшись, нырнул хозяину за пазуху.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Мозенрат, который, казалось, не почувствовал холода, помог Аладдину освободиться и рявкнул джину:  
— Отнеси нас в мой лагерь!  
— А как же волшебное слово? — поучительно протянул тот.  
Встретив вместе с порывом ледяного ветра такой же холодный и колючий взгляд, джин замахал руками:  
— Ну ладно-ладно, возможно, у него несколько другое представление о том, что это значит...  
Джин ухватил их за плечи, и спустя мгновение они оказались посреди раскопок в пустыне.  
— Ну наконец-то! — ворчливо проорал Яго, хлопая крыльями над головой Аладдина. — Джин, убери от меня своего ворсяного друга, пока он не заставил меня играть с ним в песчанный крокет. Слово честного попугая, я признаю полезность его существования, но несколько часов наедине с ним НЕ-ВЫ-НО-СИ-МЫ!  
Предмет разговора тут же взмыл из-за дюны и радостно облетел вокруг Аладдина.  
— Успокойся, Яго, коврику просто скучно, — Аладдин ласково потрепал ткань ковра. — Мы его тут бросили еще со вчера одного.  
Джин сделал вид, что разглядывает звезды.  
Настороженно озираясь, из-под плаща Мозенрата выплыл угорь, с презрением оглядывая попугая, джина и ковер.  
— Все-таки здорово, что вы вернулись, Аладдин! — захлопал крыльями Яго. — Насчет тебя, — он махнул крылом в сторону Ксерксиса, — не уверен!  
— Яго, ну хватит уже, могли бы попробовать поладить с Ксерксисом, — покачал головой Аладдин. Правда, тут же стушевался, увидев две синхронно состроенные кислые рожи. — Впрочем, как хотите...  
— А ведь мог сегодня целый день в том большом городе прохлаждаться на шелковых подушечках, с икоркой в бокале, — мечтательно завел попугай. — Вместо этого притащили меня сюда по жарище и бросили присматривать то за одним придурком, то за другим.  
— Ага, и хозяин гостиницы потом сделал бы из тебя редкое чучело попугая за неуплату, — проворчал джин, тыкнув Яго пальцем в живот.  
— Не сделал бы, — отмахнулся тот. — Что там, мало этих состязаний на мешочки с золотом...  
— Яго, за воровство тебя бы там быстро упекли, — рассмеялся Аладдин.  
Приложив крыло к клюву, попугай негромко, но отчетливо сказал Мозенрату:  
— Парень-то неплохой. Но, — он заговорчески чуть больше понизил голос, — ничего не понимает в бизнесе.  
Мозенрат ухмыльнулся и, прищурившись, окинул взглядом Аладдина — тот, скрестив руки на груди, скептически взирал на попугая.  
— Что? — Яго развел крыльями в стороны.  
— Уже довольно поздно, — сказал Мозенрат, кутаясь в свой плащ. — Немного сегодня вышло толка, а завтра мне рано надо быть в Аграбе, — он развернулся, поманив за собой Ксерксиса.  
— Погоди, — Аладдин ухватил Мозенрата за плечо. — Нас ты поселил в той развалюхе, а сам-то ты где вообще тут спишь?  
Мозенрат усмехнулся:  
— Здесь неподалеку городок со своей гостиницей.  
— Как хочешь, но нам надоело ютиться в той хибаре, мы идем с тобой.  
— Пожалуйста, — Мозенрат, сделал широкий жест рукой. — Только пусть попугай не храпит.  
— Э! — Яго возмущенно взвился в воздух позади Мозенрата.  
Спустя полчаса они достигли нужного места. Хозяин дома оказался грозным упитанным господином, не расстающимся с саблей за поясом — видимо, окрестности были не самые дружелюбные, но с Мозенратом был сама любезность — еще бы, тот не первый раз здесь бывал — хоть громила и смерил недовольным хмурым взглядом его спутников.  
Комната была не столь просторна, как та, где они ночевали в прошлый раз, и обстановка отличалась аскетичностью. Однако это было многим лучше полуразваленной хижины.  
Довольно быстро устроившись, Аладдин провалился в глубокий сон. Скоро заснули и Яго с джином, и, кажется, даже коврик, к неудовольствию Мозенрата не оставленный за дверью, затих.  
Мозенрат, стянув перчатку, задумчиво прищелкнул костяными пальцами. Смерив спящего рядом Аладдина долгим взглядом, он откинулся на подушки.  
— Ему не нужны ни богатство, ни могущество, ни мудрость, ни бессмертие, ни любовь... — Мозенрат усмехнулся, погладив примостившегося на одеялах Ксерксиса. — В чем же из этого мы сможем заставить его нуждаться?


End file.
